Cazando a mi vampiro
by Krish2014
Summary: Jet es el hijo de uno de los mejores cazadores de vampiros, Zuko es su mejor amigo aunque guarda un secreto. Luego de que su padre y su hermana fueron atrapados Zuko sabe que está en peligro, aunque aun así no puede alejarse del moreno. Jet x Zuko AU. Vampiro! Zuko
1. Chapter 1

**Cazando a mi vampiro.**

**.**

**Je je Bueno los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen, ya lo sé y ustedes lo saben XD**

**Resumen: **Jet es el hijo de uno de los mejores cazadores de vampiros, Zuko es su mejor amigo aunque guarda un secreto. Luego de que su padre y su hermana fueron atrapados Zuko sabe que está en peligro, aunque aun así no puede alejarse del moreno. Jet x Zuko AU. Vampiro! Zuko

**Es un Jet x Zuko, esta pareja me gusta mucho en realidad ****

**Advertencia: Slash, yaoi. Relación chico x chico. Es un humano! Jet y Vampiro!Zuko (Me encantan los vampiros) … ¿otra cosa? Así, es un AU de secundaria, ambos son estudiantes y no tienen poderes. Habrá un poco de drama… creo**

**.**

Zuko suspiro al ver el periódico, en el titular se encontraba en grandes letras negras:

"_En la Escuela_ _secundaria L.S se encontró una estudiante que era vampiro"_

_Al parecer ella tiene que ver con la desaparición y muerte de cinco estudiantes, se la pudo descubrir mientras mataba a una de sus víctimas. La señorita se llamaba Azula King, ella y su padre Ozai fueron capturados esta noche, se sabrá que harán con ellos en la noche. Aun no se puede creer que esas bestias asesinas estén en todos lados y tal vez algunos estudiando con gente normal que podría ser la próxima víctima. Esas bestias chupasangre no deberían…_

El joven lo cerró y lo dejo sobre la mesa mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente. Él también era un vampiro pero no era malo, podía mantenerse en la sociedad y no causar revuelo. Después de todo no mataba a sus víctimas y lo hacía con su consentimiento, tenía que alimentarse y la sangre animal no servía de mucho. Pero había vampiros malos como lo eran su padre y su hermana, los cuales atacaban y disfrutaban de matar a sus víctimas, todos los vampiros sabían que les pasaba si los descubrían: los mataban, y lamentablemente no habría excepción ¿a quién le importaría un vampiro muerto cuando son considerados una amenaza?

No tenía mucho que preocuparse, había sido ya hace dos meses cuando se mudó con su tío y se cambió de apellido para poder protegerse en caso que descubrieran a sus otros parientes. No era por egoísta, pero un vampiro debía cuidarse. Su tío había perdido a su esposa e hijo por esos cazadores de vampiros y ahora los protegía a ambos como podía.

-Los apresaron- dijo el joven cuando su tío entro, aun cuando sonaba frio el mayor sabía que Zuko estaba triste por la noticia.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir así, pasando desapercibidos- dijo con dulzura poniéndole una mano al hombro, el joven asintió. Porque eso era lo que hacían siempre y lo que siempre estarían condenados a hacer

.

-Hola Zuko- saludo el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado del nombrado. El vampiro sonrió de manera dulce.

-Hola Jet- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con su mejor amigo y le quitaba el pasto que este llevaba siempre en su boca.

-¡Hey!- se quejó sonriendo para luego rodar los ojos -¿Viste las noticias?- pregunto.

Zuko asintió sin querer comentar nada más, en toda la escuela se hablaba de la estudiante que habían desenmascarado. El joven miro a su amigo y suspiro.

Jet era el hijo de uno de los más poderosos Cazadores de vampiros de la ciudad y del país, Zuko sabía que su amistad con él era peligrosa pero el moreno simplemente le había caído de maravilla con su forma de ser, engreído pero amable.

-¿Conocías a Azula?- pregunto. Zuko suspiro preguntándose si su hermana seguía con vida o ya la habrían matado. Ambos se miraron y el vampiro negó con la cabeza.

-Era amiga de mi ex- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Jet sonrió y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-¿Viste? Te hiso bien cortar con ella, Mai no era para ti- sonrió el moreno. Zuko también sonrió, lo único bueno de Mai era que era confiable, era una vampira como él y los de su clase solo trataban de salir con otros vampiros por seguridad.

.

Zuko tenía un grupo de compañeros con los cuales se juntaba casi siempre, un vampiro joven necesitaba alimentarse una vez por semana y ellos aceptaban ceder una parte de su sangre por turnos ¿Por qué? Porque el joven vampiro tomaba la suficiente cantidad de sangre como para cansarlos pero que no llegara a ser peligroso y por esto al otro día ellos podían faltar.

En el grupo estaban Aang, su novia Katara, Toph y Soka, hermano de la novia de Aang.

Aun así Zuko siempre se había preguntado cómo sería el sabor de la sangre de su mejor amigo, Jet le atraía de varias formas y le _gustaba_… su sangre, aunque no la había probado aun. Pero sería imposible pedírselo, el padre de Jet era un cazador de vampiros y el joven moreno solo quería impresionarlo, decirle que era vampiro era sentenciar su muerte.

.

Zuko y Jet compartían bastantes cosas, como el gusto por la velocidad en la moto, aunque siempre el que la manejaba era el moreno y no el vampiro.

A Zuko le gustaba poder sentir el viento y tener una excusa para estar prácticamente pegado a su mejor amigo, aunque esto ocasionara que se viera tentado varias veces a probar algo de su preciada sangre.

El vampiro decía que era instinto, su tío le decía que se había enamorado del moreno.

.

-Hoy aprenderemos como cuidarse de los vampiros- hablo su profesor. Zuko rodo los ojos, sabía lo que seguía a continuación y por suerte muchos de los mitos no eran ciertos.

-Papá dice que eso de la luz del sol y el ajo no es cierto- le susurro Jet por lo bajo cuando veía sacar al profesor un ajo y una crucifijo –Y también dice que algunos vampiros son cristianos y entran a la iglesia, la cruz no les hace nada- dijo rodando los ojos altivo.

-¿Eso no será porque dios no tiene prejuicios igual que los humanos? No creo que dios sea capaz de odiar a los vampiros solo por ser diferentes- dijo Zuko resoplando. Jet levanto una ceja, sabía que cada vez que sacaba un tema en contra de los vampiros el parecía saltar.

-Los vampiros nos matan- susurro. Zuko lo miro a los ojos y el moreno noto cierta tristeza en ellos.

-¿También nos matan esos niños de seis y siete años que matan día por día por ser vampiros? Dime ¿también nos hacen daños esos bebes que matan como animales? Si tuviéramos que matar a todo los que no hace daño solo quedaría la raza humana en la tierra- dijo molesto y dolido. Jet suspiro y prefirió cortar el tema, pero aun así acaricio con dulzura la mano de su amigo.

Al salir de la clase Zuko se adelantó sin si quiera esperar a Jet, el moreno sabía que su amigo estaba molesto así que lo siguió rápidamente.

-No entiendo por qué los defiendes- dijo acorralándolo contra los casilleros en un pasillo vacío.

-No lo hago- dijo tratando de mantenerse neutral.

-Lo haces- dijo dando un paso para atrás.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo simplemente.

-¡Son asesinos!- grito.

-¡Y nosotros nos rebajamos a su nivel!- grito furioso el vampiro -¡matamos a sus niños y sus bebes, los matamos por miles sin necesidad! ¿¡Sabes?! No ha habido un solo caso de vampiros que asesinaron a un bebe o niño humano y los humanos lo hacen todos los días ¿acaso crees que esas madres no lloran por sus hijos perdidos? ¿Acaso crees que los esposos no lloran a sus esposas asesinadas?- dijo furioso y temblando de ira.

-¡Ellos matan adolescentes y adultos! ¡Y ni siquiera piensan en si harán daño o no! ¡Son seres sin sentimientos!- grito también furioso el moreno.

Zuko lo miro realmente dolido y trato de que no se notaran sus ojos cristalizados. Sabía que eso era creencia de todos los humanos, pero escucharlo de su mejor amigo era como un puñal clavado en su pecho. Pero… ¿Qué se podría esperar de un hijo de cazadores?

-¿Y los humanos si los tienen?- dijo venenosamente haciendo que Jet lo mire sorprendido, cuando se enojaba su amigo solía gritar y quejarse, pero jamás había utilizado ese tono tan despectivo –Dime Jet… ¿los tienen cuando tiene al bebe en brazos y lo estrellan contra el piso? ¿Los tienen cuando agarran a los vampiros y los empiezan a matar? ¿Los tienen cuando ven llorar un niño vampiro por la muerte de sus padres? ¡Bebes, niños, madres, padres, tíos! ¡¿Y culpan a los vampiros de no tener piedad?!- grito lo último furioso y dejando caer una solitaria lagrima que seco en seguida, Jet lo miro sorprendido –No, ellos tampoco tienen piedad ¿Por qué los vampiros deberían tenerla?- dijo antes de darse vuelta e irse dejando a su amigo bastante pensativo y sorprendido.

.

Zuko subió al auto bastante dolido, todo se había juntado. El secuestro de su padre y hermana con los cuales jamás se llevó bien pero eran familia, el recuerdo del secuestro de Lu-ten, su tía y su propia madre Ursa. El vampiro recordó cómo se había salvado de todo eso, teniendo que irse de su lugar de origen, cambiándose el apellido y manteniéndose en las sombras.

Los humanos eran despiadados, todos. Aun cuan él era inocente si lo descubrían lo matarían, solo por ser quien era, solo por ser distinto.

.

-Lamento lo que sucedió ayer- Zuko giro la vista hacia su… ¿ex mejor amigo? Ambos estaban en el patio, era un receso. Se habían estado evitando toda la mañana y el vampiro se sorprendió al verlo con su típica pose arrogante y su pastito en la boca.

Zuko resoplo y prefirió seguir ignorándolo. Jet al notarlo rodo los ojos y se sentó en el pasto junto a él, pero el de ojos dorados ni siquiera lo miro.

-Mi padre es cazador y lo sabes- dijo tratando de llamar su atención, Zuko asintió levemente –Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a ver vampiro malos… pero supongo que debe haber alguno bueno… que conviva con nosotros tal vez- dijo tratando de decir las palabras correctas.

-Está bien… yo también reaccione mal, estaba enojado por otra cosa- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Jet sonrió y apoyo una mano en la rodilla de su acompañante sobresaltándolo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo se… solo que es un problema familiar, ayer…- Jet poso su mano en su espalda y le sonrió.

-Si no quieres decirlo está bien… pero yo también estoy de tu lado ¿sabes?- sonrió el moreno. Zuko también sonrió y Jet aprovecho la poca distancia para cercarse y posar sus labios sobre el pelinegro.

El vampiro se dejó llevar por el suave toque que fue al principio, haciéndose más intenso cuando el moreno rodeo su cintura y los brazos del otro rodearon su cuello.

Toda la mente del vampiro le gritaba que eso estaba mal y que era peligroso, que con tanta intensidad no iba a poder controlarse. Pero… ¿Por qué algo tan malo se debía sentir así de bien?

Tanta intensidad y sentimiento hicieron que sus colmillos se notaran lastimando levemente el labio del moreno que lo miro sorprendido, al darse cuenta de eso Zuko solo atino a levantarse y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible culpándose de lo tonto que había sido eso.

Ahora todo se había terminado y seguro que el moreno ni siquiera lo iba querer ver.

Porque Jet había descubierto que era un vampiro, un vampiro. La criatura que el odiaba con toda su alma. ¿Qué habría hecho luego que salió así sin más? ¿Se habría horrorizado al pensar que su mejor amigo era un vampiro?

Zuko trataba de no pensar demasiado mientras estaba dentro del auto, no era la hora de salida pero el chofer lo había pasado a buscar y ahora se encontraba aquí, todo pensativo y mirando las gotitas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer.

Ahora nada sería igual… solo tenía la esperanza que Jet no lo delatara con su padre, solo esperaba que la amistad que llevaban de la primaria haya significado algo para el futuro cazador.

Había sido un idiota… pero sabía que lo peor de todo era saber que ese sentimiento de atracción había sido correspondido alguna vez y ahora todo simplemente se había desvanecido.

Como lo había hecho su familia. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era su tío y nadie más.

.

Al otro día prácticamente había evitado a toda costa al moreno, en las clases que compartían se sentó lo más alejado posible, cuando estas terminaban salía de manera veloz del aula, lo evitaba en los pasillos y en los recesos.

Ya era la salida cuando Zuko se encontraba acomodando los libros y sintió una presencia tras de él. El vampiro respiro intranquilo, ese aroma especifico de la sangre lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Por qué me estas evitando?- pregunto el moreno cerrando fuertemente la puerta del casillero de su compañero. Zuko solo resoplo y lo volvió a abrir, pero de nuevo Jet lo cerro -¡Zuko!- demando.

El vampiro ladeo la cabeza y se dio vuelta a mirarlo, el moreno tenía ambos brazos apoyados a cada lado de su rostro, al parecer no le permitiría escapar.

-¿Qué no odiabas a los vampiros?- dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Jet suspiro y levanto una ceja.

-¿Es por eso que me evitas? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que voy a ir a acusarte con mi padre?- dijo algo enojado y también un poco dolido por la falta de confianza que le tenía su aún mejor amigo.

-¿Eso no es lo que querías? ¿Impresionar a tu padre, poder llevarlo hacia un vampiro?- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero realmente se sentía algo asustado.

-No has hecho nada malo-

-Dijiste que todos éramos unos asesino sin sentimientos- dijo fríamente.

-Pero también dije que podía haber buenos ¿recuerdas?- dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Zuko que solo trato de apartarse sonrojado. El moreno tomo con suavidad el rostro del más bajo -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- susurro acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla.

-Tu padre era cazador de vampiros, uno de ellos desapareció a mi madre, tía y primo… quemaron la casa y yo pude escapar, pero marcado de por vida- dijo mientras rosaba uno de sus dedos con la cicatriz- hace dos días otro cazador secuestro a mi hermana y a mi padre… mi tío es lo único que me queda y debo hacer todo para protegernos- explico mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y aun así… ¿aceptaste ser mi amigo?- pregunto impresionado, realmente le parecía irrealista que un vampiro al cual le quitaron a la mayoría de su familia quisiera ser amigo de un hijo de cazador.

-Éramos niños Jet, yo no tenía la culpa de ser vampiro y tú no tenías la culpa que mis familiares se hayan ido- dijo bajando la mirada. El moreno sonrió apenado.

-Lo siento…-

-¿Por…- pero fue silenciado cuando el moreno volvió a atrapar sus labios contra los suyos, abrazándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él. El vampiro no tardo en corresponder y esta vez posiciono sus manos en los hombros de Jet.

El momento hiso que no tardaran en aparecer su colmillos haciendo que tratase de separarse, pero el moreno lo atrajo de nuevo hacia el sin permitirle romper el beso, pasando su lengua cuidadosamente por los colmillos para no cortarse. Ante esta acción Zuko no pudo evitar gemir haciendo que su "amigo" sonriera triunfal.

Ambos se separaron jadeando levemente.

-¿Sabes? Los colmillos no te quedan nada mal- dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el vampiro sonrió rodando los ojos -¿Enserio bebes sangre con ellos?- dijo de manera divertida.

-Por supuesto que si Jet- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Y puede beber de mi sin… ya sabes ¿matarme o convertirme en vampiro?- dijo con curiosidad. Zuko rodo los ojos.

-Por supuesto Jet… lo hago todo el tiempo, pero te sentirás mareado al principio- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello del moreno que ladeo la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

Cuando clavo los colmillos Jet no sintió dolor si no un profundo placer, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo ni dar un pequeño gemido excitado. Zuko se separó de él lamiendo la herida para que no sangrara y le sonrió, el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y lo puso contra el casillero mientras lo besaba fervientemente.

Porque no importaba que a él le tenían preparado un destino de cazador y al otro de presa, juntos nada importaba. Además… ¿no era mejor cazar a un vampiro así? Porque no solo había atrapado el vampiro, si no también ganado su corazón. Y todo simplemente era perfecto.

-¿Y a que sabe?- murmuro el moreno aun entre sus labios.

-¿A que sabe qué?- murmuro Zuko sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Mi sangre- dijo Jet. Zuko se separó de él como pensando.

-¿Igual que todas? Solo que es más rica- dijo sonrojándose levemente. Jet sonrió triunfal y lo volvió a besar.

-Sabía que mi sangre era la mejor de todas- dijo de manera arrogante el moreno.

-Ah, cállate- le mando el vampiro besándolo otra vez

Y había cosas que no cambiaban.

-No vas a volver a beber la sangre de otra persona que no sea yo ¿entendido?- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su ¿novio?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso Zuko.

-Porque eres mío, aunque eso implique alimentarte- dijo cariñosamente, Zuko resoplo.

-Eso ya veremos- murmuro antes de volver a unir los labios con los de su pareja.

Y también había cosas que cambiarían.

.

**¿El final muy empalagoso? No tengo mucha experiencia en el romance…**

**Zuko me salió algo Occ me parece, la personalidad de Jet no fue tan explorada porque veíamos solo lo que pasaba con el vampiro. Aunque hay que entenderlo, duele saber que tu hermana y padre están secuestrados, sobre todo luego de perder a su madre, tía y primo por algo parecido.**

**Zuko y Jet me parecen muy tiernos juntos.**

**¿Dejarían un comentario? Si lo hacen puedo hacer otro Jetko… tal vez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**Resumen: **Jet es el hijo de uno de los mejores cazadores de vampiros, Zuko es su mejor amigo aunque guarda un secreto. Luego de que su padre y su hermana fueron atrapados Zuko sabe que está en peligro, aunque aun así no puede alejarse del moreno. Jet x Zuko AU. Vampiro! Zuko

**¡Hola! Decidí hacer una trilogía de este (al principio) one-shot :D Espero que les guste.**

Zuko y Jet ya tenían un noviazgo de seis meses, aunque a veces su temperamento era chocante lo habían hecho funcionar.

Jet ya había conocido en persona y formalmente al tío de su novio, aunque el moreno seguía sin presentarles en persona a sus propios padres. Eso realmente preocupaba a Jet, temía si ponía en la misma habitación a su padre y a Zuko, el primero se daría cuenta que era un vampiro y lo atacaría para atraparlo, y realmente lo asustaba pensar que no podría hacer nada porque además de su padre tenía a toda la justicia en su contra.

-No deberías pensar tanto- murmuro el vampiro adormilado mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro del moreno –Te pones tenso- susurro mientras se acurrucaba más contra él. Jet medio sonrió y atrajo hacia su pecho a Zuko mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Mis padres van a querer conocerte algún día- murmuro contra su oído mientras estrechaba más el cuerpo del menor contra sí.

-¿Mmm?- apenas murmuro lo que Jet pensó que era un ¿sí?

-Sí, y no creo que sea seguro eso. Ya sabes, para ti- murmuro.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso a las tres de la mañana Jet- dijo el más pálido mientras abría levemente los ojos para ver a su pareja. El moreno volvió a suspirar y acaricio su cabello con dulzura.

-No me gustaría perderte- dijo abrazándolo con ternura –Siento como si fuera yo el que te conduce a la boca del lobo- dijo algo culpable. Zuko abrió los ojos del todo y se sentó en la cama mientras prendía la lámpara.

-No lo estás haciendo- dijo bastante seguro –Y si tus padres quieren conocerme… veremos que hacemos ¿ok? No creo que sea tan malo- dijo cariñosamente algo adormilado, el moreno sonrió también sentándose pero para apagar la luz y besar el hombro de su novio con ternura, rodeando posesivamente con sus brazos su cintura.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que los vampiros eran fríos- susurro mientras ambos se recostaban de vuelta.

-¿Si? ¿Por eso que pensabas que todos éramos asesinos?- susurro, sintió la risa de su novio y ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido.

-No…- murmuro muy cerca de oído y mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, sonriendo triunfante cuando sintió el rubor en las mejillas de su pareja –La piel, con eso de que supuestamente ustedes no están vivos… todos creen que son fríos… pero aunque no tienen la temperatura normal, he sentido tu temperatura elevarse- dijo pegando la espalda del vampiro a su pecho.

-¡Jet!- se quejó sonrojándose furiosamente por el doble sentido de la oración, mientras el joven moreno dejaba escapar una carcajada.

Si, había cosas que no cambiaban y ver avergonzado a su novio era algo de lo que no se cansaría.

.

-Jet- saludo su madre, ella era una dama morena pero de cabellos castaños, además de tener unos bellos ojos azules -¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- dijo dándose vuelta a ver al joven que recientemente había entrado por la puerta.

-Avise- dijo sin más mientras agarraba un pedazo de pan que había en la mesa –Dije que estaría con unos amigos ¿recuerdas?- dijo normalmente mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, una sonrisa casi burlona afloro en los labios de la mujer.

-Aja, y supongo que fueron tus amigos los que te hicieron esa marca en el cuello ¿No, cariño?- dijo dándose vuelta a mirarlo. Jet se sonrojo y se miró al espejo, pero no encontró ninguna marca.

-Mamá- resoplo

-Entonces estuviste con tu novio… ¿Sakí?- murmuro frunciendo el ceño al no recordar demasiado bien al nombre de su yerno, haciendo reír a su hijo.

-Siempre tan observadora mami, pero su nombre es Zuko- dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a su camino para llegar a su cuarto.

-Me gustaría que lo invitaras a cenar- escucho la voz de su madre antes de llegar al final de las escaleras y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerlo por completo.

-Algún día- dijo quitándole importancia y entrando a su cuarto, la mujer miro la puerta cerrada y suspiro, ese "Algún día" era la excusa de su hijo siempre, ya que hace más de dos meses que trataba que su hijo les presentara de una buena vez a su flamante novio.

La dama pensó que ya era hora de poner una fecha para conocer al jovencito, puesto a que se preocupaba mucho por su hijo y quería saber de primera mano que clase de gente era ese tal _Zuko_. Aunque algo muy dentro de sí le decía que si Jet no se los había presentado era porque seguramente era alguien que no le agradaría a su padre.

-Que dios nos libre si es un vampiro- pidió prácticamente al cielo, antes de poner a lavar los vegetales, pero en su cabeza empezaba a idear un plan para conocer a su yerno antes del próximo fin de semana. No por nada era la madre de Jet.

Para la cena sus padres y Jet comían en silencio, la dama servía un poco de cada cosa a cada uno.

-Dime cariño ¿mañana podrás traer a tu novio a cenar?- pregunto _inocentemente _la madre mientras se servía un poco de ensalada. Jet sintió ganas de pegarse la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Novio?- pregunto su padre. Era un hombre parecido a él, pero con piel clara y ojos castaños, que combinaban con su cabello negro.

-Si pa, ya te había dicho que salgo con un chico de mi curso- dijo el más joven forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo que aún no lo conozco?- dijo sin darle demasiada importancia mientras seguía comiendo.

-Amor, Jet jamás lo ha traído a casa, seguramente por eso no conocemos a nuestro yerno- dijo de manera astuta la mujer –Estoy segura que nuestro hijo lo traerá a cenar antes del miércoles ¿Verdad, mi vida?- dijo fingiendo dulzura. Jet iba abrir la boca para decir una negativa cuando los ojos de su padre se clavaron en él.

-Creo que es lo más correcto ¿hace cuando sales con él?- dijo el hombre de manera autoritaria, el joven suspiro.

-Dos meses

-Seis- hablaron Jet primero y luego su madre.

-¿¡Seis meses?!- dijo sorprendido el hombre de su ignorancia en la vida de su, cabe decir, único hijo –Creo que podrías traerlo a cenar mañana ¿Verdad?- dijo mirándolo significativamente.

Jet trago en seco al tener la mirada fija de sus dos progenitores, sintiéndose entrar en pánico. Sabía que esta situación se daría algún día, pero no _ese_ día. Pero también por experiencia sabía que alargar esta lucha con sus dos progenitores cuando estaban ambos era en vano, así que solo había una salida factible.

-Le preguntare si puede- suspiro mientras se levantaba y dejaba el plato a lavar. Estaba en líos y en uno muy grande, solo esperaba que sus padres no se den cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Pero tratando de ver esto con humor… ¿Cuántos cazadores tenían un yerno vampiro? _Ojala no me deje viudo antes de casarme_, pensó mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

.

Zuko corto la llamada mientras suspiraba, aun cuando trataba de permanecer calmado por su novio, la cena con sus suegros lo llenaba de nerviosismo y una gran brecha de incomodidad.

-_sabes que el padre de Jet fue el que atrapo a tu hermana y a tu padre ¿Verdad?- _recordó lo que le había dicho Mai fríamente luego de enterarse de su noviazgo con el joven del grupo de la escuela llamados "Los libertadores" -_¡Nos estas poniendo a todos en riesgo, Zuko!-_ le había gritado furiosa.

El vampiro no se lo había dicho, pero por su noviazgo con Jet había perdido varios amigos que eran vampiros como él, que tenían miedo a ser descubiertos y no confiaban en el que creían, el próximo cazador de vampiros más grande de la ciudad. Incluso no habían vuelto ni él ni su tío a las reuniones de los vampiros de la localidad.

-_Es peligroso-_ había dicho tranquilamente uno de los vampiros más viejos

-_Son adolescentes, y Jet sabe que Zuko es un vampiro, no veo el peligro-_ había contestado su tío. Supuestamente Zuko no debía escuchar esta conversación, pero su curiosidad había sido más.

-_Eso es ahora ¿Y cuándo se vuelva su ex?- _había dicho de forma preocupada_ –Si quieren expóngase ante el hijo del mejor cazador de aquí, pero el clan no se hará cargo de lo que les pase_

_-Confió en el actuar de mi sobrino_

_-Lamento no saber hacerlo yo- _el anciano era el abuelo de Mai y, aunque no lo digiera abiertamente, le había disgustado enormemente el corte de la relación. Él era el líder del clan de la ciudad, ahora que Ozai había sido capturado.

Y eso era lo último que había escuchado antes de que ambos salieran de la sala.

Prácticamente Zuko e Iroh habían sido echados del clan _temporalmente. Lo que dure mi relación con Jet_ pensó el vampiro suspirando.

Y ahora tendría que cenar con sus suegro –_Bueno- _pensó –_Lo lograre o moriré en el intento-_ recapacitó algo divertido para luego volverse acostar, pero una parte de él decía que esa frase no era un proverbio en esta ocasión y lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo pusieron más nervioso.

.

Mientras ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la escuela, el padre de Jet revisaba cierta documentación.

-La familia King Fire casi atrapada en su totalidad- leyó mientras marcaba algunas cosas, uno de sus conocidos había matado a la mayoría de ellos, pero seguían los rumores que el hijo mayor de Ozai seguía por ahí. El hombre tacho el nombre de Ursa, Ozai, Azula, Rina y Lu ten, haciendo un circulo en dos siluetas que había en el dibujo –Falta el hermano de ese vampiro y su hijo mayor, pero… ¿Dónde estarán?- se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba, más de pronto su móvil sonó, el hombre medio sonrió al ver que se trataba de un cazador de Europa.

-Lu ten escapo- y no sintió cuando el móvil se escapó de sus manos.

.

Zuko miro incrédulo lo que decía su móvil y no pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta, estaban en medio del receso cuando paso.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Jet preocupado mientras miraba a su novio, el cual solo miraba la pantalla entre incrédulo e impresionado.

-Lu ten está vivo- murmuro mientras sentía una ligera lagrima deslizarse y una sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Odiaba sentirse tan débil, verse tan frágil… pero su primo, ese joven del que no había sabido nada desde que tenía siete años ¡estaba con vida!

Jet no sabía quién era ese, pero aun así abrazo a su pareja mientras besaba con cariño su frente sin saber porque se había puesto así.

-Jet… mi primo… el…- y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, mirando al moreno con los ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa, Jet acaricio con dulzura su cabello aun sin entender.

-¿Paso algo?

-Jet mi primo está vivo… el hijo de mi tío, el que creí perder en el incendio.

Jet realmente vio y sintió la alegría de su novio y no pudo evitar estrecharlo con fuerza. Realmente se estaba empezando a cuestionar si no eran demasiado injustos con los vampiros, poniéndolos todos en la misma bolsa*

.

-Uno de los vampiros escapo- se escuchó la voz del hombre, la dama sintió un escalofrió recorrerla.

-John, tu hijo trae a su novio esta noche ¿Te queda claro?- dijo levantando la mirada y mirándolo fijamente molesta –Deja el trabajo por esta noche y tu mal humor ¡Olvídate que eres cazador!- alzo la voz la mujer sorprendiendo a su marido.

-Mary…

-Nada de Mary- dijo furiosa –Esto es importante ¿Está bien? Esta noche no harás nada, solo te comportaras como un padre normal por una vez en tu vida, tu trabajo acaba donde empieza la casa ¿Ok?- dijo cruzándose de brazos. El hombre resoplo pero asintió algo resentido.

.

**Ya, decidí continuarlo un poco ¿está bien? En el próximo será la cena y si no me equivoco el último XD**

***Meter a todos en la misma bolsa, es cuando por error de uno culpas a todos…**

**Mary y John son personajes de Supernatural (¿?) por lo menos sus nombres XD**

**Lamento hacer este un poco corto… espero el próximo poder hacerlo mas largo…**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Zag**

**Constelación de salamandra **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cazando a mi vampiro**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen**

**.**

-¿Vas a cenar con Jet?- pregunto sorprendido Iroh cuando su sobrino se lo conto. El joven de la cicatriz asintió mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

-No tengo idea de que hacer tío ¿Cómo uno se debe vestir para cenar con sus suegros?- resoplo el joven mientras tiraba la mayoría de su ropa sobre la cama.

-Siendo un vampiro y entrando a la casa de cazadores, lo mejor será vestirte y hablar de tal forma que ya te quieran echar antes del postre- dijo preocupado. Ante eso el joven resoplo y entrecerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir buscando.

-No tío, solo debo verme normal- dijo naturalmente mientras más ropa volaba por el aire hasta posarse en la cama. Iroh suspiro y fue acomodándola para que entraran todas.

-Bueno, cuando Jet vino a cenar con nosotros dos llevaba la ropa de siempre, la misma que utilizan para ir al centro comercial- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. Zuko lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que me vista como que si fuera al centro comercial?- dijo incrédulo -¿Qué?- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Voy a comprar a mis suegros?

-Esa es la idea- rio Iroh de su propio chiste, pero al ver la mirada severa de su sobrino la cambio por una cálida sonrisa.

-No es muy importante como te vistas, lo primordial es que no noten que eres un vampiro…- quedo pensativo uno momentos –Ojala y no tengan ninguna cabeza de vampiro colgando de la pared- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. Zuko palideció al pensarlo, pero se tranquilizó diciendo que si fuera así Jet le hubiera avisado ¿No?

-Si me pongo muy nervioso mis colmillos se notaran- dijo de manera histérica mientras caminaba en círculos en su habitación, su tío tan solo suspiro y murmuro un "vuelvo con el té" antes de dejar un rato solo a su sobrino para que este pensara y se calmara.

Zuko respiraba un poco intranquilo, estaba entrando en pánico y eso hiso que sus "dotes" de vampiro se notaran. El joven suspiro mirando sus bellos colmillos en el espejo.

-¿Y si me los quito?- dijo de forma sarcástica mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos

-Te morirás de hambre

Zuko tan solo resoplo por la verdad que decía su tío.

.

Una hora después Iroh atendía a alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-¡Ha! ¡Hola Jet! Llegaste temprano- dijo dejándolo pasar

-¿Zuko?- pregunto el moreno curioso al notar que no estaba en el comedor

-Haciendo un agujero en el suelo- dijo el hombre rodando los ojos mientras servía tres tazas de té en la mesa. Ante lo dicho, Jet levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto curioso, Iroh suspiro.

-Mi sobrino está tratando de elegir que ponerse, además de tratar que sus colmillos no salgan a la luz ¿Sabes que de noche se nos hace más fácil mostrarlos?- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

-¿En serio?- dijo curioso –Zuko nunca habla mucho de los vampiros en general- suspiro el joven mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Si quieres ve a verlo ¡pero toca antes la puerta!- grito al ver que el otro ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Ante eso Jet rodo los ojos, obviamente que lo iba a hacer.

Bueno, en realidad no tuvo que tocarla porque la puerta ya estaba abierta y al asomarse se encontró a su novio bastante histérico mientras trataba de elegir algo de lo que estaba en la cama. Jet frunció levemente el ceño ¿Tanta ropa tenía? Hecho un vistazo, la mayoría de tonos oscuros, negros o rojos, no pudo evitar medio sonreír por la ironía.

Al levantar la vista hacia el rostro de su pareja noto esos dos colmillitos de vampiro que sobresalían y suspiro.

-Yo no hice tanto escándalo cuando me invitaste a cenar contigo y tu tío- dijo divertido, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El vampiro entrecerró los ojos y suspiro cruzándose de brazos para luego ver a su pareja.

-Esto es distinto, no sé si puedo ocultar mi _condición _por mucho y sobre todo si me pongo nervioso- dijo molesto mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué no te has vestido ya?- pregunto el moreno poniendo una mano en la rodilla del otro. Zuko rodo los ojos y le quito el trigo.

-Primero, no me gusta que hables con la boca llena y segundo, ya estoy vestido- dijo señalando su ropa, que ahora que veía bien era como las veces que iban al centro comercial. Al ver la mirada dudosa del hijo de cazadores Zuko resoplo –Fue idea de mi tío, lo que en realidad busco es una excusa para no ir sin herir mi orgullo- miro de mala forma a la cama –Y no la encuentro

Jet no pudo evitar una carcajada por eso, sabiendo que las últimas frases dichas eran sarcasmo. Seguramente su novio no había quedado muy seguro con lo que tenía puesto y estaba buscando otra opción.

-Ya, si te ves bien- dijo sinceramente el moreno, el vampiro asintió mientras miraba hacia otro lado y Jet noto como sus colmillos desaparecían –Creo que todo estará bien, con suerte nos vamos antes que el postre- dijo divertido. Zuko sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y qué has sabido de tu primo?- saco el tema que lo tenía bastante curioso, el vampiro se encogió de hombros.

-Mi tío dice que es una posibilidad, pero tal vez sea mentira. Pero me da algo de esperanza pensar que está vivo- al ver el rostro nostálgico del mas pálido, Jet cambio de tema en seguida, dejando lo otro para más tarde.

-¡Chicos! ¡El té está servido!- grito Iroh desde abajo.

.

Zuko y Jet iban en silencio en el auto, el joven moreno manejaba y el vampiro estaba en el asiento del copiloto bastante intranquilo.

-¿Es cierto que son longevos los vampiros?- pregunto tratando de romper la tensión y nerviosismo que se había creado en el ambiente. Zuko dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonrió.

-Es cierto, mi bisabuelo paterno Sozin tenía 300 años cuando murió- sonrió levemente.

-¿Murió de viejo?

-No, unos cazadores lo mataron- ante la respuesta el joven moreno trato de llevar hacia otro lado la conversación.

-¿Tu bisabuelo materno era un vampiro?- pregunto curioso mientras se detenían por un semáforo en rojo.

-No, Roku era _humano_, pero su hija, mi abuela, fue convertida en vampiro por su esposo y así mi madre nació vampira totalmente. Aunque, por si no te has dado cuenta, los vampiros no tenemos todos el color blanco de un muerto o de la nieve- dijo rodando los ojos –Solo los _sangre pura_ son así, lo malo de ser sangre pura es que realmente solo puedes salir de noche y no puedes ocultar tus colmillos. Así que en la actualidad no hay casi nadie que sea así- explico. Contar un poco de la historia de su _raza_ lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse, aunque solo soltaba datos cuando estaba nervioso como ahora. Jet medio sonrió.

-Tienen historias muy curiosas- dijo Jet mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo, el vampiro suspiro y miro por la ventana.

-¿Crees que tu padre note lo que _soy_?- dijo nerviosamente. Jet se removió incómodo.

-Si lo creyera ya hubiera hecho un plan de escape- dijo bromista el libertador haciendo reír a su pareja y así aligerar el ambiente.

Obviamente no le iba a decir que si lo había hecho.

.

Por otro lado, alguien tocaba la puerta en la casa de Zuko. Era un joven notoriamente vampiro por los colmillos que tenía, su ropa estaba sucia y algo rota, manchada con de sangre de las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo.

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó la voz de Iroh. Al escucharla el joven la reconoció de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente aun con todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

Cuando Iroh abrió la puerta reconoció al joven de inmediato.

-No puede ser…- no tuvo tiempo para salir de su asombro cuando el joven de la puerta se desmayó.

-Lu Ten…

.

Cuando la pareja entro en la casa casi mansión de Jet, Zuko no pudo evitar apretar más la mano de su novio y no pudo evitar recordar una frase que le había dicho Mai.

_Te estas metiendo en la manada de lobos siendo un cordero disfrazado, pero cuando te descubran te comerán_

La pequeña charla-discusión que había tenido con Mai hace algunos días se repetía en su mente, haciéndolo sentir más nervioso. Pero sabía que debía evitar eso, así que solo respiro profundo y mostro esa mascara de frialdad que alguna vez había aprendido de su padre.

Se sintió un poco incómodo cuando escucho la voz de la madre de Jet desde el piso superior, al parecer cenarían en la azotea. _Genial, si mi suegro me quiere tirar por el techo, podrá hacerlo y decir que fue un accidente_. Pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Jet le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla como señal de apoyo y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba se encontraron con la azotea finamente acomodada, además de adornada con las plantas que estaban en macetas. La mesa estaba en medio y había cuatro sillas alrededor de ellas. Dos ellas estaban ocupadas.

Zuko no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver el rostro del cazador, se sentía demasiado nervioso pero lo controlo.

Jet sabía que debía presentarlo o algo, pero su rebeldía no se lo permitió, así que solo alejo las sillas sobrantes de sus progenitores y ambos se sentaron. Claro que Mary y John fulminaron a su hijo con la mirada por esa acción, pero luego la dama le sonrió bellamente a Zuko.

-¿Zuko, no?- dijo mientras le sonreía. El vampiro se sentía algo incómodo, pero asintió viendo su alrededor con cierto aprensión. Bueno, por lo menos no había armas para matar vampiros a la vista.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hijo?- al escuchar la voz del cazador no pudo evitar tener un ataque de pánico, pero en seguida se controló usando la máscara de frialdad que alguna vez había aprendido de su padre.

Al ver que su novio no iba a responder, Jet lo hiso bastante cortante y sarcástico.

-Si no lo fuera no lo traería ¿No crees?- dijo con cierto aire burlón. Ambos adultos lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos como pidiendo que se comportara.

-compórtate

-Ni quiero

-Cariño- lo reto su madre.

Jet se encogió de hombros bastante quitado de pena y se puso su trigo en la boca.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que tengas eso en la boca en la cena!- grito Mary enojada sin poder evitarlo, ya que era rutina de todos los días. Zuko no pudo evitar recordar vagamente cuando su madre lo retaba de esa forma cuando entraba al comedor con las zapatillas embarradas luego de comprar un tapete nuevo.

-Mamá no grites, que nos avergüenzas- dijo Jet recordándole a los presentes que no estaban solos. Zuko se encogió de hombros al sentir todas las miradas sobre su persona.

Luego de una cena silenciosa y algo vergonzosa sobre todo para los adultos por la forma tan rebelde que su hijo había decidido actuar, decidieron volver a dentro, a la sala más específicamente.

Los padres de Jet se sentaron en el sillón más grande y los dos jóvenes en muebles individuales, en la mesita que había en medio la dama pensaba poner el postre.

-Ahora lo traigo- dijo con una ligera sonrisa la mujer, para la sorpresa de ambos el padre de Jet la siguió, pero no le dieron mayor importancia concentrándose en la película.

-¿No crees que _Zuko_ está un poco asustado de nosotros?- dijo el cazador entrecerrando los ojos, a veces había podido ver el miedo en los ojos de sus víctimas y esa chispa se parecía mucho a la que tenía el joven en los ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Mary le quito importancia.

-Cariño, la cena fue horrible, tu hijo no se comporta y se nota que es algo callado, creo que haberlo forzado prácticamente a venir no fue buena idea- suspiro la dama –Voy a buscar la crema para la gelatina- dijo antes de perderse de vista.

John se acercó silenciosamente a los pedacitos de frutas que su esposa pondría en el postre, para luego dejar caer en ellos un líquido sin color.

-Vamos a ver si es un vampiro- susurro. Algo le decía que podía serlo, puesto a que un cazador no podía pasar por arriba a sus instintos, aunque eso estuviera comprometiendo a su yerno. Obviamente no se dio cuenta que Jet había ido por un vaso con agua y lo había visto poner el líquido, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el moreno entrando, su padre solo le dio una sonrisa inocente y le palmeo la espalda antes de irse, volviendo a la sala.

Jet, al notar que su madre entraba le sonrió bellamente.

-Mamá ¿Podrías servirnos a nosotros tres esa fruta y yo voy a buscar más fruta?- le sonrió angelicalmente. Claro que la mujer frunció el ceño.

-Hay suficiente para todos- dijo confundida.

-A Zuko le gustan más las naturales y no las enlatadas- trato de convencer. Mary suspiro pero asintió, agradeciendo mentalmente que su hijo le hubiera avisado de eso antes de servir.

-Está bien ¡Ve a buscarlas!- suspiro derrotada mientras servía la otra fruta.

En la sala Zuko se sentía muy incómodo siendo escrudiñado por su suegro, el trataba por todos los medios no entrar en pánico estando en frente del mejor cazador de la ciudad.

-Así que ¿Vives solo con tu tío?- pregunto -¿Qué paso con tu familia?

Zuko se removió incomodo pero trato de sonreír.

-Murieron en un incendio, la vela alcanzo las cortinas y todo empezó a quemarse, solo sobrevivimos mi tío y yo- dijo tratando de que la información conformara al hombre.

-Si pero…- John fue interrumpido por la entrada de los otros dos faltantes con el postre. Mientras lo comían el cazador miraba disimuladamente a su yerno, mirando cada gesto de este, pero para su sorpresa lo que había puesto en las frutas no le había hecho nada. Suspiro resignado y se reprendió a si mismo por buscarle la quinta pata al gato, porque su hijo jamás saldría con un vampiro ¿Cierto?

En su asiento, Jet se sentía tranquilo de haberse dado cuenta. El líquido que echó su padre sabía amargo (muy muy amargo) para los vampiros, en cambio para los humanos casi no tenía sabor.

Pero Mary si se dio cuenta que la fruta _enlatada_ tenía ese líquido y algo en su mente hiso "Clic", Jet no había permitido que le dieran eso a su novio… Entonces ¿Zuko era un vampiro? La mujer no pudo evitar sentir cierto ataque de pánico, pero en seguida se reprendió por eso. El joven debía ser muy importante para su niño como para cubrirlo de su propio padre, así que solo actuó normalmente el resto de la cena. Ella no era un ángel, por lo tanto sentía cierto prejuicio hacia la gente como Zuko, por eso solo intercambio palabras con él cuando fue necesario y no se animó a saludarlo cuando se fueron. Se sentía un poco mal por haberle ocultado esa información a su esposo, pero mientras el vampiro no fuera un peligro no abriría la boca, porque Jet sabía que era un vampiro y confiaba en él ¿Por qué ella no?

Aunque se dijo a si misma jamás volver a invitarlo, por el bien de Zuko y de la familia.

.

-Eso fue difícil- decía Zuko mientras se removía incomodo en el asiento, Jet suspiro y asintió mientras estacionaba el auto.

-Sí, papá tenía cierta sospecha que eras un vampiro- dijo algo incómodo.

-¿¡De verdad?!- dijo asustado, Jet tomo su mano mientras suspiraba.

-No importa, pero se le fueron, estoy seguro

-Por suerte- suspiro el vampiro mientras bajaban del auto y se encaminaban hacia la puerta de la casa, antes de entrar Jet le dio un rápido beso para tranquilizarlo.

-Espero no pasar por más emociones fuertes por hoy- dijo medio en broma el vampiro

Obviamente no se esperaban la sorpresa que había tras la puerta.

.

**¿Fin? No lo sé, ustedes deciden XD**

**Este capítulo me dio problemas, lo escribí todo y se me borro la mitad, ayer me pase la noche escribiendo lo que me faltaba, capitulo caprichoso XD**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag: **¡Aquí actualice! Ja ja XD supongo que aca es el final o no lo se ¡Saludos!

**Guest:** aquí esta el final, creo… ja ja ¡Gracias por comentar!

** .q: **¡Muchas gracias! Ja ja al parecer la madre de Jet descubrió a Zuko, por suerte ella no es una cazadora… ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Lu Ten había llegado a la casa de Zuko, el vampiro no había ido a la escuela en esos días. Jet los había ido a visitar bastantes veces y por lo que sabía Lu Ten no había hablado mucho y mucho menos de las cosas que le pasaron durante todo ese tiempo.

-El clan está molesto, dicen que Lu este aquí es peligroso- murmuro Iroh mientras tomaban algo de té.

-¿Clan?- susurro Jet algo confundido, Zuko jamás le contaba muchas cosas de los vampiro y el realmente no tenía idea que tenían clanes. Mas ninguno de los vampiros le hiso caso.

-Ya lo sé tío- suspiro apenado Zuko. El moreno suspiro y prefirió quedarse callado, puesto a que sabía que ninguno le daría más información de lo que soltaban en sus conversaciones.

.

Mary seguía preocupada desde la cena que habían tenido con su yerno, había tratado de borrarse la idea de que Zuko era un vampiro. Tal vez Jet ni siquiera sabía que había ese líquido en la fruta y a Zuko realmente le gustaba la fruta natural. No había podido dormir demasiado bien luego de eso, ella conocía muy bien a los vampiros que su marido había matado.

Sanguinarios, asesinos, malévolos.

Y todos eran iguales. Zuko no podía ser un vampiro porque no se habría arriesgado a entrar a la casa del mejor cazador de la ciudad, aunque sea junto con su hijo. Si, Zuko tenía un pasado dudoso, pero ¿Quién no? El incendio donde él decía que murió su familia pudo haberse causado por un rayo y no por cazadores que querían cazarlos. Había cientos de formas de empezar un fuego que queme una casa, todo podía ser un accidente.

Pero parte de ella le gritaba que Zuko si era un vampiro y tal vez su niño no lo sabía… o si, pero no había dicho nada. Jet no sería capaz de ocultar información a su padre, se reprendió ella mentalmente. Se mordió el labio tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos. Zuko no era un vampiro y punto, era un chico normal y ella estaba siendo paranoica.

Su hijo había sido educado con la frase "los vampiros son malos y son asesinos", imposible que se haga amigo de uno y mucho menos que lo haga su pareja. No, Jet puede ser rebelde, exigente y egocéntrico, pero nada podría quitarle lo que le han inculcado desde de niño. Pero… ¿hace cuánto conoce a Zuko? Ese nombre ha rondado por la casa desde hace varios años ¿Desde el kínder? ¿Desde la primaria? Lo único que sabe es que han pasado muchos años juntos, pero también sabe que Jet es fiel a su padre hasta la medula… ¿o no?

Frunció el ceño deteniéndose en su tarea, estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la cocina. Su marido no estaba en casa, seguían con la búsqueda del vampiro desaparecido, ella aún se preguntaba porque no lo habían matado cuando tuvieron oportunidad y lo dejaron vivo por tanto tiempo.

-Subo y me vuelvo a ir Ma- hablo Jet mientras subía a su habitación, Mary trato de quitarse de los pensamientos de vampiros de la cabeza y se dio vuelta, casi le da un paro cardiaco al notar _algo._

-¡Jet!- grito de pronto haciéndolo parar, el moreno la miro curioso. Ella manteniendo todo su autocontrol subió las pocas escaleras que la separaban de su hijo y rozo una marca que este tenía en el cuello – esta es… ¡¿una mordida de vampiro?!- grito horrorizada. Conocía demasiado bien esas mordeduras, las había visto cientos de veces como cualquier hija de cazadores. Jet abrió los ojos y su primer instinto fue alejarse y cubrir la pequeña herida con la mano.

-¡Claro que no mamá! ¿No crees que yo les diría si me encuentro con uno? Solo me pico un mosquito- dijo tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-¿Dos?- dijo insegura. Él sonrió de esa manera encantadora que tenía.

-Debí haberme puesto algo en contra de ellos ¡No es nada!- dijo simplemente antes de seguir el camino a su cuarto.

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto el desapareció tras la puerta esta se borró. Bajo hasta la cocina y se apoyó en la mesa. Sin duda era una mordedura de vampiro, pero Jet sabía muy bien cómo evitar ser mordido… al menos que el haya sido mordido con su voluntad. Sintió su respiración agitarse en un ataque de pánico, lo de la cena tenía explicación, pero ¿¡Esto?! Llevo una mano hacia su frente preocupada, no, no ¡Esto era imposible! Y además ¿¡Quien le había hecho esa marca?! De pronto sus ojos se oscurecieron en comprensión y su expresión se volvió fría.

-Zuko…

.

Habían pasado otros tres días desde que Mary había descubierto la verdad, se ponía tensa cada vez que el nombre del vampiro era mencionado o cuando se le hacía una referencia a él. No, ella no podía tener un yerno así ¡Sería una burla a todo lo que eran! ¿¡Como Jet pudo hacerlo?! Ella miro apenada lo contento que se veía su hijo y trato de convencerse que era un amor adolescente, que cuando su hijo se cansara de él tal vez lo delate y podrían encontrar al fin a todos los vampiros de la ciudad. Pero también estaba asustada ¿Qué podría hacerle ese vampiro a su hijo? ¿Lo estaría usando? Jet era alguien muy inteligente, jamás se dejaría usar. Pero ella había nacido y crecido en un mundo donde las dos especies eran imposibles de juntar y no cambiaría sus convicciones por nada.

Pero no podía hacer nada antes de estar 100% segura

.

Zuko se retiraba más temprano por la ausencia del profesor y aunque le hubiera encantado quedarse a esperar a que Jet saliera, sabía que debía llegar rápido a su casa para seguir discutiendo con su tío que hacer y ver como estaba Lu Ten. Estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida de la escuela para ya irse cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Zuko!- al darse vuelta no noto quien se acercaba, pero si un líquido que habían tirado hacia él. Instintivamente se cubrió con su brazo derecho, que al ser salpicado con esas sustancias empezó a arder y a sangrar.

-¡Diablos!- gruño sabiendo que los únicos que utilizaban esto eran los cazadores de vampiros, al darse vuelta a mirar a su agresor no pudo evitar el shock al notar a la madre de Jet.

-¡si eres un vampiro!- le grito furiosa. Zuko la miro y dio algunos pasos para atrás mientras trataba de parar el sangrado vendando un poco su brazo con un retazo de tela.

-Puede ser ¿Qué quieres?- dijo tratando de mantenerse seguro, sabía muy bien que podía hacerle una cazadora, pero por lo menos Mary no venía armada más que con ese líquido.

-¡Que te alejes de mi hijo!- grito. Zuko frunció levemente el ceño ante eso, ella lo miro aún más furica y trato de calmarse un poco, sabía que si llegaba a delatarlo seguramente su hijo la odiaría en cambio este camino parecía el más seguro y efectivo –A cambio puedo cubrir tu vida y la de tu tío, al igual que la de tu primo que sé que tienes en tu casa- siseo ella.

-¡Usted está loca! ¡yo no tengo a nadie más que mi tío en mi casa!- se defendió en seguida, la mujer frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, tomando un poco de sangre del vampiro en uno de sus dedos para luego ponerlo sobre una maquinita muy parecida a un celular, este dio uno pitidos.

-Tu historia encaja Zuko, eres el hijo de Ozai, pero te cambiaste de apellido mucho antes de que ellos fueran capturados. El apellido de la familia era Fire, luego paso a King y tú con tu tío la cambiaron hacia el apellido que tienes en la actualidad. La mitad de tu familia está muerta por el incendio que ocurrió en tu primera casa que estaba en Europa, ahí capturaron a tu madre, tía y primo, el cual se escapó recientemente. Tú, tu tío y Lu Ten son los que busca mi marido- ella tiro toda la información de una. Zuko trago en seco bastante asustado, ella tenía todas las pruebas para acusarlo, pero prefirió mantener su rostro neutral.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás con esa información? ¿Capturarnos?- dijo fríamente, ella lo miro furica.

-No- Zuko la miro sorprendido ante eso –Pero quiero que te alejes de mi hijo, que cortes toda relación con él y mi boca estará cerrada, pero sino… soy capaz de muchas cosas- y dicho esto se dio vuelta dejando bastante asustado y pensativo al vampiro.

.

Zuko le había contado todo a su tío, Iroh suspiro.

-es tu decisión Zuko, sabes que somos los más buscados de todo el continente pero… no creo que sea justo para ti renunciar a él- dijo su tío mientras cambiaba el paño de la frente de su hijo, Lu Ten ardía en fiebre y preferían no sacarlo de la casa porque sabían que todos los cazadores estaban alertas a ver si encontraban al joven.

El de la cicatriz se acercó a la ventana pensativo, todo lo que le pasaba lo confundía, no sabía realmente que decidir. Recordó que al principio, cuando Jet descubrió que era un vampiro, él se había alejado totalmente del hijo de cazadores. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Cerró los ojos preocupado mientras suspiraba.

Iroh y Zuko empezaron a hablar de los pro y los contras de cualquiera de las dos decisiones, al final era decisión de Zuko pero su tío parecía que no quería que cortara ninguna relación con el moreno. Luego de varias horas Zuko se decidió a marcar el número de Jet.

-Jet…- susurro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

.

El moreno quedo muy serio luego de lo dicho por el vampiro, bajo a cenar y trato de sonreír normalmente. Noto en seguida las miradas de su madre y el moreno suspiro antes de empezar a comer.

-¿Qué tal el día de hoy, hijo?- pregunto su padre luego de una extraña y silenciosa cena. Jet se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, corte con Zuko- y Jet noto que la expresión de su madre se ablando y empezó a sonreír ya sin forzar. Jet entrecerró los ojos algo molesto.

.

Zuko estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su habitación cuando alguien entro por la ventana.

-¡Jet!- lo reprendió frunciendo el ceño, el moreno le sonrió de forma orgullosa.

-Tu dijiste, si vas a venir que lo haga de una manera que nadie lo sepa ¡Y qué mejor que por el techo!- dijo divertido antes de acercársele al otro y besarlo con cariño. Zuko medio sonrió al separarse y entrelazar su mano con el otro.

-¿Y tu madre?- pregunto curioso Zuko, Jet hiso una mueca. Estaba un poco enojado con ella, si, había tratado de protegerlo, pero ¡No había ningún peligro!

-Está feliz, supongo que se lo creyó, así que deberemos ignorarnos todo el día… ¿Y vernos a estas horas?- se quejó un poco el moreno, no le parecía justo hacerlo, pero también valoraba el esfuerzo de su novio por mantener a su familia y su relación en bien. Estaba bastante complacido con que el vampiro le haya contado la verdad, Zuko le había contado todo lo que había pasado en el colegio y como su madre le había dado a elegir. Obviamente ambos habían elegido los dos, solo tenían que hacer que el mundo no se enterara,

-Supongo que por un tiempo, hasta que por lo menos logremos que el clan nos de protección y asegurarnos que tu madre se quede callada. Ahora con Lu todos están alertas- suspiro apenado. Jet le sonrió levemente y acaricio su cabello desordenándolo un poco.

-Podemos hacer el esfuerzo, sabes que cuentas conmigo

.

Mary había seguido su promesa, pronto el rumor que Zuko y Jet habían cortado se expandió por toda la escuela. Zuko se vio algo sorprendido cuando los demás jóvenes vampiros que conocía del clan lo volvieron a saludar y a tratar como uno más de ellos.

Se habían reintegrado al clan prácticamente, Zuko podía percibir que casi siempre estaban tres vampiros custodiando su casa por las dudas si se acercaba un cazador. A diferencia de los cazadores, los vampiros tenían registrados a cada uno de los que tenían esa profesión y por lo tanto sabían con quién debían tener cuidado y con quien no, protegiéndose a sí mismos de estos.

Jet empezó a volver a matar el tiempo con sus otros amigos los cuales jamás mencionaban su relación (o ex relación, según todo el mundo) que tuvo con Zuko.

.

-Te dije que esa relación no funcionaría- hablo Mai al lado de él mientras guardaba sus libros. Zuko gruño bastante frustrado, no había podido deshacerse de ella en todo el día. Ya habían pasado cinco días de su "ruptura" con Jet y estaban de los nervios de punta por si algo salía mal, si, había personas que custodiaban su casa con mucho éxito, pero ¿Si aun así encontraban a Lu Ten? El padre de Jet no había descansado mucho con su efusiva búsqueda.

-Ya lo sé, pero tenía derecho a experimentar- dijo frunciendo los labios, ella lo miro seriamente para luego sonreír levemente acariciando la mejilla del joven, Zuko se apartó enseguida –Mai, lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo, no volveremos a tener nada- dijo secamente.

Desde lejos Jet los veía hablar bastante celoso, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto o todo el plan se desmolaría. Respiro más tranquilo al notar que ella se había retirado al parecer bastante molesta ¿Qué le habría dicho Zuko?

.

Jet se sentía un poco intranquilo, Zuko, Iroh y un recuperado Lu Ten entraban hacia un edificio bastante moderno. Realmente el moreno había creído que irían a un lugar vacío y abandonado pero no a esto, no cuando Zuko le había dicho que se trataba de una reunión del clan. Al parecer uno de los miembros importantes había sido capturado, eso había causado pánico en todo el clan y ahora debían reunirse y decidir qué hacer.

Jet se preguntó vagamente mientras el ascensor se movía cuantos vampiros podrían haber en la ciudad ¿Eran pocos?

El moreno había tenido que ir con una capucha que escondiera su rostro para que nadie lo reconociera y se asustara. Pero seguía pensativo, Lu les había contado que lo habían mantenido vivo para que pudieran reconocer al resto de la familia, para que cuando él los vea pudiera decir que eran ellos y para mantener las "pruebas de sangre" por si las dudas se perdían. También les había dicho que cuando encontraron a Ozai y a Azula en esta ciudad lo habían traído, para que buscara a Iroh y Zuko –por suerte Lu no dijo jamás su nombres y por eso le hicieron varias heridas- pero logró escapar con ayuda de uno de los guardias que custodiaban su celda. A Jet se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al pensar lo que el chico había pasado, lo hubieran matado como los demás pero necesitaban la información que él se había negado a soltar.

-Mantente callado ante todo- al escuchar la voz de su pareja sonrió y le tomo la mano asintiendo. Al entrar a la sala se sorprendió de la cantidad de vampiros que había, era como una sala de conferencias y cada familia tenían asientos y un pequeño micrófono para seguramente hacerse escuchar, en el medio estaba un hombre algo viejo y a su lado Mai.

-Él es el líder del clan, Mai es su sobrina- susurro Zuko. Jet miro con curiosidad la sala, eran más de lo que pensaba y se preguntó como tantos vampiros hacían para sobrevivir de los cazadores.

-Hoy uno de los ministros ha sido capturado, cada vez los cazadores son más y no estamos seguros aquí, debemos cambiarnos de lugar- Jet sintió su corazón dar un vuelco ante lo dicho y noto también la expresión incrédula de su novio. Lu Ten a igual que Iroh también parecían sorprendidos. Toda la sala estaba murmurando, el jefe suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Ozai y Azula cayeron ya hace mucho, pero estamos perdiendo vidas de gente que si es inocente, los cazadores son demasiados y con la huida de Lu Ten todo se ha complicado, no digo que sea su culpa- agrego antes de que alguien replicara –Todos estamos felices de saber que uno de nosotros pudo sobrevivir ante los cazadores, pero ahora debemos irnos y asentarnos en otro lugar- termino antes de sentarse de vuelta, pero Mai se paró cerca del micrófono para ser escuchada.

-Y John, el mejor cazador de la ciudad ya casi ha podido localizar a Zuko y a su tío, sabe que están en la ciudad y está tratando de localizarlos, tal vez muy pronto lo logre y también logre descubrir a nuestro clan y aniquilarnos a todos con su grupo de cazadores- dijo seriamente. Jet no supo cómo sentirse al ver las caras asustadas de muchos, realmente parecían temerle a su padre.

Los murmullos se hicieron más altos.

-¡Muchos tenemos trabajo y nos asentamos aquí con esfuerzo!- alzo la voz una dama de no más de treinta años, pero aun así tenía un bello cabello blanco. Jet abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¡era Yue! Ella era profesora en su secundaria y realmente jamás la hubiera creído vampiro. Al encontrar con su mirada a Longshot no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¡Él era parte de su banda! ¿Por qué nunca había dicho nada?

-Mi hijo es amigo de Jet, el hijo del cazador John y Mary- al escuchar su nombre el moreno no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió, el que hablaba era el padre de Long. Zuko apretó un poco su mano y ambos se miraron –Y el joven no ha dado muestras de atacarnos o buscarnos, creo que debemos encontrar otra solución que no sea irnos- hablo suavemente.

-¡A sí!- se escuchó la voz sarcástica de otro de los adultos -¡Vamos a hablar con los cazadores a llegar a una tregua! ¡Hola señor cazador, estamos aquí! ¡Mátennos!- dijo burlón. Los murmullos no cesaban para nada.

-¡yo perdí a mi hijo mayor por ese tal John!- escucho la voz de una mujer que traía un bebe en brazos y su voz sonó rota. Jet bajo la mirada apenado, a veces olvidaba que su padre y varios cazadores arruinaban varias familias al cazar y matar vampiros inocentes.

-¡Mis hijos estudian aquí!

-¡No podemos irnos!

-¡No hay opción! ¡Si queremos vivir hay que partir!- gritaban sus opiniones. Jet noto que Zuko y su familia estaban callados, bastante pensativos.

-Yo soy hija de cazadores- al escuchar la voz de Smell se dio vuelta, estaba al lado de Long y su familia que la miraron con cariño, algunos vampiros pegaron el grito y Jet noto como varias madres escondieron a sus hijos tras de ellas –Y sé muy bien que mi pareja es un vampiro, hubo algunos de ustedes que tal vez causaron daño y sé que está mal de nuestra parte cazarlos a todos cuando no han hecho nada… ¡pero ustedes tienen una vida aquí y no pueden dejar que se las quiten!- alzo la voz sobre todo en lo último.

La gente empezó a murmurar nerviosa.

-Yo soy un hibrido, mi padre era cazador y nos protege a mi madre y a mí- hablo otra jovencita del montón.

-No todos los cazadores son iguales- ante la voz de una bella chica todos se callaron, su cabello era negro ondulado, sus ojos eran azules como el mismo cielo y su piel era blanca como la misma nieve.

Jet hiso un gesto confundido al verla, ella era totalmente desconocida.

-Su nombre es Kira- susurro Zuko –Ella es una purasangre- murmuro.

-Hay cazadores que no te tendrán piedad- siguió fríamente –Sé que algunos cambiaron y protegen a sus familias de otro cazadores, pero siguen habiendo cazadores malos. No podemos dejar en el olvido las criaturas pequeñas que perdimos, a nuestros padres, nuestros hermanos o tíos. Varios de los que estamos aquí hemos perdido a alguien, a los humanos no les ha interesado si era bebe, niño, adulto o viejo, mujer u hombre, todo lo destruyen- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué propones?- hablo el líder, ella miro a todos.

-Acabar con la vida de todos los cazadores

**A este Fic tratare también de subir un capitulo por semana, pero no puedo prometer mucho. Tal vez cada dos semanas, según como este mi inspiración XD Este iba ser el último pero se me prendió la lamparita XD**

**Gracias a todos lo que comentaron:**

**Constelacion de Salamandra**

**Zag2703**

**Lamento no responderles los comentarios, pero me estoy cortando de tiempo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**.**

-¿¡Que?!- fue un grito general antes de que todos empezaran a hablar entre ellos mientras la chica se sentaba de vuelta en la silla.

Jet que se había parado de la impresión se sentó incrédulo mientras sentía su corazón bombeando en sus oídos. Esto era demasiado irreal ¿Acaso los vampiros empezarían represalias contra los cazadores? Trago en seco, tenían ese derecho pero… ¿¡Esto no era demasiado extremista!?

-¡No todos los cazadores son malos!- se escuchó la voz de alguien, Jet al posar su mirada en Smell noto también que ella estaba en shock tanto como él.

-¡Muchos de los cazadores han exterminado familias enteras!

-¡¿Y qué hay de sus hijos?! ¡Algunos tienen hijos!

-¿A ellos les importa?

-¡Meter a todos en la misma bolsa nos pondría en su mismo nivel!- argumento Lu Ten, el cual se sentía bastante nervioso mientras los "defendía".

-¡A ti te encerraron cuando apenas eras un chiquillo!

Los gritos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y menos entendibles, había una parte que apoyaba el plan y otra que no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Silencio!- grito el líder, haciendo que como que si fuera arte de magia el salón quedara en un silencio sepulcral –Gracias- dijo antes de sentarse y frotar con su mano sus sienes en señal de cansancio –Hablaremos de a uno, por favor levantar la mano y hablara cada representante de familia- pidió. Casi todos alzaron la mano y se le dio el habla a una mujer.

-Yo… yo he sufrido mucho por los cazadores y ellos me han obligado a moverme de un lado a otro para protegerme. Pero luego conocí a mi esposo y él era un cazador, él sabe bien quien y que soy yo, desde que estuve con él no tuve que volver a cambiarme de ciudad por temor. No todos los cazadores son malos y creo que no sería justo para nadie meterlos en la misma bolsa- termino.

Las opiniones eran diversas y algunos estaban bastante convencidos de que exterminarlos era lo mejor.

-Yo creo que no es una buena opción- hablo un adulto del montón –Si empezamos a matarlos luego vendrán más cazadores y nos mataran a todos, aremos que el odio que nos tienen se agrande y varias familias quedaran destruidas. Estaremos comportándonos como ellos y ellos tendrán una reacción. Porque ¿Enserio creen que no se van a dar cuenta que se están muriendo cazadores por vampiros? Solo lograremos que la caza se vuelva más intensiva- termino, más la chica que había dado la idea volvió a pararse.

-No los mataríamos de la forma tradicional, sino con lo mismo que usan ellos, con armas, ellos no sabrán que son vampiros los que los atacan- al terminar los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Pero estaríamos destruyendo familias- Iroh hablo tranquilamente –Estaríamos poniéndonos a su nivel, no ganaríamos nada en volvernos unos asesinos cuando varios de nosotros no lo somos. Si no fuimos capaces de matar a un humano para tomar su sangre, no lo mataremos solo para dejarlo tirado en la acera. Los cazadores también tienen niños, adolescentes y otros adultos y viejos bajo sus cuidados, algunos llevan una vida así por lo que le inculcaron. Si empezamos a matar nos volveremos esos monstros que los humanos temen y nuestros errores los pagaran la próxima generación, es decir los niños pequeños y varios que aún no han nacido- dijo antes de volver a sentarse. Varios se miraron entre ellos y los murmullos volvieron.

-Entonces… para estar seguros ¿deberemos irnos?- ante lo dicho muchos empezaron a quejarse y otros se pusieron de acuerdo. La sala se volvió un caos de gritos y opiniones.

-Están asustados- susurro Zuko a su pareja mientras Jet apretaba su mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y también a sí mismo –Hay ideas que ponen y forman debate, pero al final muchas cosas quedan en el olvido- explico.

-No nos iremos- dijo resuelto Lu Ten –Hay humanos que no son tan malos, pero Kira tiene un odio ciego hacia ellos. Ella es sangre pura y como tal, ve a los humanos como especie inferior pero no los mata para no romper las reglas del clan. Creo… que no está bien que haya dado esa solución- murmuro hacia los otros dos adolescentes. Podía haber estado encerrado por mucho tiempo, pero aquí su padre y su primo habían encontrado un hogar, y en este poco tiempo él también.

-Esto se resolverá con una votación mañana- dijo el líder haciendo callar a todos.

-¡Si usted no nos puede dar una solución para nuestros problemas debe dejar el cargo!- el grito fue seguido por varios más de descontento.

-¡Nadie puede ponerle fin a todos los problemas!- la voz de Mai sonó extremadamente clara, haciendo a todos callar de nuevo –Mañana se hará una votación, decidiremos si nos quedamos o nos vamos, según lo que den las votaciones veremos lo que hacemos después- dijo resuelta. Todos parecieron de acuerdo con esto y se fueron retirando.

-No me había imaginado el caos que hacen los cazadores- suspiro derrotado Jet mientras salían, Zuko sonrió algo tristemente.

-Algunos de nosotros se han hecho temer, los cazadores son para protegerse de nosotros pero nos meten a todos en la misma bolsa- dijo mientras suspiraba. Jet pasó su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndolo más hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento- susurro haciendo sonreír al vampiro.

-Está bien, muchos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasa- dijo sonriendo. Ambos entraron al auto, Jet se dio cuenta que todos los vampiros salieron encapuchados y eso le dio algo de curiosidad.

.

John miraba hacia un vampiro que estaba atado en la silla, el cual se notaba que había sido golpeado.

-Dime los nombres de todos los vampiros de la ciudad ¡Dame la lista!- grito furioso. El vampiro lo miro con sus profundos ojos negros y frunció el ceño.

-Antes muerto- dijo seriamente haciendo gruñir al grupo de cazadores que había en el lugar.

-Dime ¿¡Lu Ten esta en tu grupo de vampiros?!- grito furioso, debía saber si el chico había escapado de la ciudad o seguía en esta. El vampiro lo miro y trato de respirar bien luego de que uno de los cazadores le diera un puñetazo en el rostro, una hilera de sangre corría desde su ceja.

-Sí, entro y se fue, fue a buscar a su familia hacia el norte. Viajo a Europa de nuevo, su familia volvió allí hace cinco años- dijo tragando duro. John sonrió al tener la información que quería.

-¿Quién lo ayudo a irse?- pregunto acercándose. El vampiro ladeo la cabeza y recibió otro golpe.

-Yo le preste dinero y le compre el pasaje, está en España fue lo último que me informo ¡Es lo único que se!- grito lo último. Los cazadores lo miraron sonriendo y John se paró yendo hacia la puerta.

-Desde ahora no nos sirves más, si es lo único que sabes…- saco el arma y estaba a punto de disparar cuando se dio cuenta de algo -¿Cómo se llaman sus dos familiares?- el vampiro bajo la mirada y el cazador de volvió hacia él -¡Dímelo!- grito pegándole con el mango de la pistola.

-Mushi su padre… Lee su primo, pero no sé a qué apellido se cambiaron- dijo levantando la mirada, el cazador sonrió antes de volver a apuntarlo con la pistola.

-Adiós- y una bala resonó en todo el salón.

.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- cuando Jet entro a la mañana siguiente su madre lo esperaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar. El moreno trago.

-Fui con unos amigos- dijo normalmente, ella frunció el ceño.

-Llame a la casa de tus amigos y los que no estaban eran solo Long y Smell, pero ellos estaban en una cita ¿Dónde estuviste?- grito furiosa.

-Mamá no soy un bebe, si desaparezco toda la noche ¿Qué? Zuko era el que me pedía que no saliera a ciertos lugares y que más o menos me tenía controlado ¿pero sabes qué? Corte con él hace algún tiempo, por lo tanto en la noche puedo ir a algún lugar a divertirme y a pasar el tiempo. Dormí en la casa de un conocido- dijo enojado antes de encerrarse en su habitación, aún estaba un poco sentido con su madre por haber amenazado así a Zuko. Mary suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos por unos momentos antes de subir y entrar a la habitación de su hijo, Jet estaba recostado sobre la cama y estaba escuchando música.

-Jet… el…- ella se mordió el labio –Tu padre volverá en un momento, quiero que bajes- dijo seriamente. El moreno asintió desganado y ella bajo de nuevo.

.

Jet estaba comiendo con sus padres, John no dejaba de hablar de algo que el moreno no quiso escuchar.

-Estoy tan cerca de conseguir los nombres y ubicaciones de todas las familias de vampiros- dijo seguro, Mary medio sonrió y Jet sintió un vacío en el estómago –Lo bueno es que el vampiro hablo, ya sé dónde encontrar a Lu Ten- Jet sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna.

-¿Dónde?- murmuro en un hilo de voz.

-España, y también se los nombres de sus familiares. Mushi y Lee, vamos a dar un informe a los cazadores de haya- dijo normalmente. Jet dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, al parecer el vampiro que su padre había capturado había dado información falsa. Mary frunció el ceño confundida, pero había prometido no decir nada y Zuko había cumplido su parte del trato.

Ella iba a decir algo cuando alguien toco la puerta, la mujer sonrió y se paró preguntándose quien sería. Al abrirla se encontró con una persona desconocida y encapuchada.

-¿Puedo ayudar…- no termino de decirlo cuando la persona saco una pistola y le disparo un dardo en el brazo que la durmió al instante, con dos personas atrás entro a la casa.

-Pero que les pasa…- pero antes de que incluso se levantara las tres personas les dispararon a ambos hombres durmiéndolos. El líder medio sonrió y señalo a Jet.

-Es él, tráiganlo- sonó una voz femenina, los otros dos asintieron y lo cargaron, subiéndolo a los asientos traseros del auto.

-Listo- dijo atándole las manos y el otro cerró la puerta de la casa. La dama medio sonrió.

-Ya tenemos al hijo del líder de los cazadores.

**¿Quién habrá secuestrado a Jet? ¿Qué le harán? ¿Qué harán los vampiros? ¿Se irán?**

**Gracias a Zag :D**

**¿Comentarios?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Atlas NO ME pertenecen.**

**.**

El auto tomo una gran velocidad antes de pararse frente a una casa, los tres personajes cuidando que nadie los viera entraron al joven inconsciente a la casa y lo ataron en una silla.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar que despierte- dijo la dama cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo aun tapada con la capucha.

.

Mary y John despertaron una hora después, la mujer fue la que rápidamente se levantó y busco a su hijo por toda la casa.

-¡Lo secuestraron!- grito histérica luego de haberlo llamado por teléfono a Jet y buscarlo en toda la casa. John frunció levemente el ceño y apretó los puños.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- dijo furioso antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a varios de sus amigos cazadores, los cuales empezaron a moverse para descubrir el paradero de su hijo. Después de todo sabían que hasta que pasaran 24 Hs la policía no lo buscaría.

Mary se sentó en la silla mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad, si hubieran sido vampiros los que ultrajaron su casa lo hubieran matado ¿o no? Además John había puesto el día anterior las rejas anti vampiros, no podía ser uno de ellos quien se lo llevo. Pero si no eran los vampiros que eran sus mayores enemigos ¿Quién más podría llevárselo y causar todo esto?

-Tranquilízate, lo encontraremos- dijo dulcemente el hombre pasándole un vaso con agua.

.

Jet despertó también en el momento que sus padres lo hicieron, pero en otra casa desconocida y atado.

-¡Pero quien me tiene aquí!- grito furioso haciendo aparecer a las tres figuras que parecían estar esperando que despertara.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres Jet, el hijo de John- dijo la voz femenina sonriendo malignamente, aun tapada. Jet entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocerla, pero fallo en el intento.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo furioso -¿¡Quien rayos eres y que quieres?!- grito.

Ella iba a responder cuando su celular sonó y tuvo que responder, aunque no podía verla con claridad noto que la dama estaba sonriendo y para que el moreno no hablara lo estaba apuntando con el arma.

-Claro que avisare, de nada. Adiós- fue lo único que pudo escuchar. El moreno la miro furioso mientras ella retiraba el arma y le sonreía divertida.

-¡Dime quien eres!- volvió a gritar enojado. Ella rio junto a sus dos acompañantes, pero luego paro y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Está bien…- ella se quitó la capucha, notando su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes, como de unos treinta años, al reconocerla Jet sintió una gran impresión y una gran confusión.

-¿Adala?- dijo tragando en seco y ella sonrió bellamente.

-¡Veo que me reconoces!- dijo feliz la chica solo para luego volverlo a apuntar con la pistola –Quédate quieto o te vuelo la cabeza- dijo venenosamente.

-Pero… pero tu ¡Eres una cazadora!- grito incrédulo y sin entender porque ella lo tenía secuestrado.

.

Zuko se sintió extrañado que Jet no lo llamara o mandara SMS en todo el día, ya era de noche y debían llegar a la segunda reunión del clan. Además el moreno no se había presentado a clases y Zuko temía que si él lo llamaba su celular lo tuviera la madre, trato de tranquilizarse pensando que tal vez estaba enfermo y no lo habían dejado lo suficientemente solo como para avisar.

El vampiro se subió al auto bastante extrañado que no llegara, sintiéndose nervioso por eso.

-No te preocupes, mañana que seguro te explica todo, pero ahora debemos ir a la reunión o llegaremos tarde- le dijo cariñosamente Iroh mientras los tres se ponían las capuchas y se abrochaban el cinturón.

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonrió algo apenado Zuko mirando por la ventanilla bastante pensativo.

.

-¡No voy a ir con ustedes!- grito furioso Jet mientras trataba de pelear contra los dos hombres que también eran cazadores, que trataban de hacerlo subir al auto -¡Disparenme pero no voy a subir!- grito furioso. Ella rodó los ojos y lo miro furiosa, el moreno estaba esposado y aun así daba muchos problemas.

-¡Entra al auto!- dijo enojada pero Jet volvió a forzar retrocediendo con los otros dos que no podían controlarlo -¡No puedo dispararte porque te necesito vivo! ¡entra!- grito tratando de convencerlo pero Jet estaba convencido en pelear.

-¡No se porque me quieren pero no pienso ir con ustedes!- dijo mientras se movía furiosamente y lograba patear a sus dos opresores, pero la chica lo apunto con la pistola.

-Entra o tu novio lo paga, porque a él si lo matare ¿O dime, arriesgaras a Zuko el primo de Lu Ten que tu padre busca?- dijo burlona haciendo que Jet la mirara sorprendido, furioso y con algo de miedo. Murmurando improperios subió al auto suspirando, preguntándose como que ella sabía de Zuko.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo mirando por la ventanilla mientras los otros dos cazadores se sentaban a su lado. Ella rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-No te importa y si tu noviecito te importa ¡Cállate!- dijo lo ultimo furiosa haciendo que el moreno cerrara su boca, pero al verla noto que ella tenía su celular y se mordió el labio enojado. Con razón sabía de Zuko, seguramente había estado explorando su celular en busca de información.

.

-¡Tampoco es que vamos a secuestrarlos en su casa!- hacía mas de una hora que los vampiros discutían sobre la idea que había dado Kira el día anterior. Zuko trataba de concentrarse, pero le era completamente imposible cuando sus pensamientos estaban bastante atados al moreno, tenía un pésimo presentimiento y tenía ganas de correr hacia su casa para saber si el estaba ahí o no.

-Hablando de secuestrar- la voz de Mai se escuchó haciendo que todos la miraran curiosos -Hoy alguien desconocido a secuestrado al hijo del cazador John, esperemos que no sea un vampiro o estaremos en graves problemas- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Zuko sintió que su corazón bajo hasta el inframundo ¡Rayos! ¡Debió haber previsto que algo así pasaría! ¡sus presentimientos casi nunca fallaban!

-¿¡Jet desapareció?!- escucho el grito de dos de los chicos que iban a la banda de Jet, al parecer nadie se había enterado de eso.

-Pero su casa esta rodeada de trampas para vampiro desde hace tres días, jamás podría haber sido uno de nosotros y además ¿porque lo íbamos a secuestrar? Eso nos pondría en mas peligro de lo que ya estamos- dijo una de las mujeres frunciendo el ceño.

-¿¡Porque rayos nos importa que el mocoso haya desaparecido?!- grito uno haciendo a todos callar, Zuko apretó los puños enojado.

-¡Porque su padre nos acusara a nosotros!- grito de pronto otro de los vampiro histérico.

-¿¡Va a empezar a cazar intensivamente?!- fue el grito de otro de los presentes.

-¿¡Pero quien lo secuestraría?! Y ¿¡Porque?!- pronto el problema tratado cambió, todos lanzaban opiniones a diestra y siniestra, algunos bastante asustados otros tratando de hacerle entender a los demás que lo que pasara con el niño no era de su incumbencia.

-Tío tenemos que ir a su casa- dijo Zuko mientras sentía los nervios recorrerle, sus colmillos estaban haciendo presencia por los sentimientos fuertes de su dueño.

-No podemos arriesgarnos así, Zuko. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar esta noche, si mañana no aparece empezar a movernos o esta noche tratar de pensar los que posiblemente se lo llevaron- aconsejo. Zuko trato de respirar mejor, estaba entrando en pánico. Su tío tenía razón, seguramente los cazadores encontrarían a Jet antes de la mañana y sería peligroso para ellos entrarse cuando todos los cazadores estaban tan nerviosos.

.

Lo bajaron del auto con bastante fuerza, tirándolo de vuelta dentro de otra casa, pero está estaba oscura y se notaba que alguien había estado ahí no hace mucho tiempo. Jet pensó que tal vez Adala trabajaba para un vampiro que quería venganza de su padre o algo por el estilo, tal vez por eso lo secuestro. Pero si quería hacer pagar a su padre ¿porque secuestrarlo a él?

-Es él señor- dijo Adala sonriendole levemente, cuando la silla que estaba cerca se dio vuelta vio a un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, sus ojos eran grises y su cabello negro era corto.

-¿Estas segura que el es hijo de John?- dijo normalmente. Ella asintió.

-¿Es usted un vampiro?- preguntó Jet mientras fruncía el ceño, tal vez lo mataría o tal vez lo querían para pedir rescate o algo así. El hombre rió de manera divertida ante la pregunta y saco un frasquito de un liquido que Jet enseguida reconoció, el hombre desconocido se lo puso en la mano y el liquido no le hiso nada. Jet suspiro ante eso, no, no era un vampiro ese hombre.

-Mi nombre seguramente no lo sabrás, pero ahora eres mi prisionero- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Quien es usted?! ¡¿Que quiere de mi?!- exigió saber el moreno, el hombre hiso una mueca.

-Estoy pensando que hacer contigo, si me sirves mas vivo o muerto- dijo pasándose la mano por la barbilla. Jet se dio cuenta que los otros tres cazadores de habían ido, resoplo algo indignado tratando de mostrar que el no tenía miedo.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo ¡Pero deje de amenazar a mi novio!- grito furioso. El hombre lo vio sorprendido y se dio vuelta ya que le había dado la espalda segundo antes.

-¿Tu novio es un vampiro?- dijo incrédulo, Jet gruño levemente.

-¡Si! ¿¡Y que va a hacer al respecto?!- volvió a responder furioso. El hombre suspiro.

-Mira, seré sincero contigo. Yo no soy el que te quiere aquí, si no otra persona que también es humano- aclaro -Nos ofreció bastante por ti, así que él decidirá si matarte o que hacer contigo. Tu padre no podrá encontrarte, con los tres cazadores de nuestra parte será difícil- sonrió levemente ante lo último. Jet rodó los ojos, preguntándose interiormente porque humanos querrían algo en contra de su padre, solo se le ocurrían que vampiros eran sus enemigos.

Luego de eso volvieron a entrar los otros tres, la chica lo ato de nuevo a una silla y le medio sonrió mientras los otros tres hombres dejaban la habitación.

-Yo era una gran cazadora- dijo sentándose en frente de él después de acercar una silla -En realidad era la mejor de mi ciudad- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Jet levanto una ceja preguntándose a que venía todo esto, ella lo miro con odio profundo -Pero cuando eso cambio ¡Apareció tu padre!- dijo furiosa y le dio una cachetada que sorprendió al moreno. Jet trato de ignorar el dolor y levantó la mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

-¿Te quieres vengar de él porque es mejor cazador que tu?- dijo burlón, pero para su sorpresa ella rió de manera divertida y dolida.

-Yo había cambiado, había renunciado a ser cazadora cuando él llego ¿sabes porque?- ella lo miro con fiereza, Jet la miro confundido -Mi hermano fue mordido y se volvió vampiro, cuando John llego y se entero le implore que no lo matara, que yo me encargaría de que no hiciera daño a nadie ¿Y sabes que?- la mirada de la mujer seguía enojada pero mezclada con dolor -¡Lo mato en frente mio! ¡Me dijo que lo olvidara, que ahora era parte del enemigo y que no tenía porque defenderlo! ¡que al convertirse en vampiro había dejado de ser mi hermano!- ella pareció querer golpearlo de nuevo pero detuvo el puño -Pero el seguía siendo mi hermano ¡Él mato a mi hermano! Siempre me quede cerca para que cuando tuviera oportunidad cobrárselo y cuando "Él" llego y me dio el trabajo ¡Lo hice! Espero que no tenga piedad de ti ni de tu padre o tu madre- dijo hecha una furia mientras se daba vuelta.

-¡Yo no soy como mi padre!- ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo con pistola en mano.

.

Zuko entro al sistema de seguridad de forma ilegal una vez más, los que lo hubieran hecho habían logrado borrar todo. Las cámaras que estaban cerca de la casa de su novio no habían logrado grabar nada, el secuestrador -o los secuestradores- habían pensado en todo, no había forma de localizarlos. El vampiro se recostó sobre su cama y cerro los ojos preocupado, ningún vampiro sería tan tonto como para secuestrar al hijo de un cazador que no dudaría en ponerte una bala en la cabeza.

Además de vampiros ¿Quien buscaría venganza contra John?

_-Mi padre es cazador, él nos mantiene seguros a mi mamá y a mi, aveces a logrado liberar algunos vampiros de las prisiones pero no puede hacer mucho o sino lo descubrirán y ya no podrá protegernos-_ la voz de uno de los jóvenes que había hablado en la reunión resonó en su cabeza ¿Y que pasaba cuando los humanos tenían seres queridos vampiros y ellos eran acabados? ¿Podrían ellos buscar venganza? Zuko abrió los ojos al recordar otra conversación con una de las ex cazadoras que estaba "del lado de los vampiros"

_-Solo trato de ayudar, pero John a arruinado vidas tanto de vampiros como de humanos, creo que en algún momento alguien entrara a su casa y se lo cobraran. Soy una de las que lo odian-_

¡Eso era! Por eso habían podido entrar, no eran vampiros los que habían hecho esto sino era algún familiar no vampiro que buscaba venganza. Pero...

¡¿Porque cobrárselas con Jet?!

.

**Zuko va a tener quehacer algo... Al parecer John tiene más enemigos de los que se imagina. Perdón por los errores de ortografía, pero por un incidente no puedo abrir el Word y tengo que escribir en otro programa que no me los corrige, pero de todos modos trate de cometer pocos errores... y tuve que tratar de escribirlo lo mejor que pude por mi misma. Así que disculpen de ya algún error.**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag: Aquí ya sabemos quienes se lo llevaron :D**** ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

**TheFannishaUsui: ja ja que ahora ara nuestro vampiro? al parecer fue un cazador quien se llevo a Jet y no estan muy contentos con él XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	7. Chapter 7: en la noche

**Todo lo que pasa en una noche.**

Zuko se levantó y miro por la ventana, tal vez podría reconocer el olor de su sangre y así encontrarlo, pero ¿¡En que estaba pensando?! Si él no era un sabueso o algo así, reconocía a la sangre cuando estaba cerca pero no podía acercarse a todos los malditos lugares de la ciudad para encontrarlo. Ademas había una patrulla de vampiros custodiando su casa, no iba a poder salir sin que su tío se enterara.

El vampiro abrió la ventana suspirando y mirando hacia afuera, podía distinguir la silueta de uno de los guardias que cuidaban el lugar, realmente agradecía que estuvieran cuidando a Lu Ten pero también eran un poco molestos para cuando el quería escapar de su casa. Frunció el ceño al notar que un auto paraba en frente de su casa, era de cazador, lo reconocía, sintió la respiración agitarse y noto como uno de los guardias escondidos agarraba su celular para seguramente avisarle a su tío.

Para suerte de todos el cazador bajo, miro hacia los costados y volvió a subir arrancando el auto y alejándose. Zuko suspiro ante eso y medio sonrió, pero en ese momento vio una gran oportunidad, el guardia de la entrada estaba distraído comunicándole el hecho a su tío, con una ligera sonrisa se movió rápidamente, solo tenía unos minutos antes de que el guardia volviera a su posición.

Salto desde la ventana aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo, con gran rapidez salio de su propiedad y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

En la casa de Jet su madre estaba histérica, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, su marido no había vuelto porque aun buscaba a su hijo afuera y ella estaba bastante asustada aquí dentro. Quería volver a recuperar a su niño, pero no tenía idea de quien se lo había llevado, ningún vampiro hubiera podido entrar en la propiedad de eso estaba completamente segura, pero si no eran vampiros ¿Quien? La mujer suspiro mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, podía ir a ver a Zuko y ver is el sabía algo, pero lo dudaba si el había prometido no volver a acercarse a su hijo.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, ella agarro el rifle cargándolo y la abrió de forma rápida y apuntándole a quien quiera que estuviera en el otro lado con el arma, entrecerrando los ojos al no reconocer al hombre que estaba del otro lado.

-¿Que quiere?- preguntó sin bajarla, tenía miedo que fuera otro de los secuestradores, el hombre la miro y sonrió levemente.

-¿Esta John?- preguntó normalmente, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sigue afuera- dijo normalmente como que si en ese momento no estuviera con un arma, el hombre le sonrió.

-Lamento las molestias entonces señora, espero que encuentre a su hijo pronto- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y dándose vuelta para irse, Mary lo vio confundida.

-¿Es usted cazador?- preguntó curiosa antes de que pasara el jardín, el hombre desconocido se dio vuelta.

-No, pero estoy buscando a su marido para agradecerle porque el asesino a un grupo de vampiros en mi localidad hace tiempo- dijo sonriendo levemente y la mujer le devolvió el gesto tranquila.

-John debe estar buscando a Jet en la ciudad ahora, no volverá hasta mañana- dijo tranquila mientras cerraba la puerta. No noto que al darse vuelta la mirada del hombre se volvió sombría.

-Espero encontrarlo pronto para agradecerle- susurro como que si fuera una ironía y cargando el arma con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

.

Zuko empezó a saltar rápidamente por los techos de la casas, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara a su novio. Por suerte llevaba su campera y buenos zapatos, así no pasaba frío en la noche, tan solo esperaba que su tío no se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Paro de pronto mirando fijamente hacia la casa de Jet, al parecer solo estaba su madre. No podía acercarse mucho porque había sustancias que lastimaban a los vampiros. Se incorporo para tratar de ver algo más cuando una mano toco su hombro y la otra le tapo la boca.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí- dijo fríamente haciendo que se le helara la sangre.

.

Jet miró una vez mas a los tres cazadores que entraban y salían constantemente, el hombre con el cual había hablado no había vuelto y eso lo confundía un poco.

-Espero que te prepares, nuestro jefe quiere verte- dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño, Jet suspiro asintiendo cuando en la habitación entro el mismo hombre que había ido a ver a su madre hacía menos de media hora, con el arma cargada y muy serio.

-Así que tu eres Jet, el primogénito y el único hijo del cazador John- dijo sin mirarlo mientras acariciaba tranquilamente los cuchillo de la mesa mas para asustar al joven que por otra cosa. Jet rodó los ojos, esto parecía una novela barata.

-Si ¿Y tu eres el que va a matarme?- dijo burlón mientras alzaba una ceja. El hombre pareció sorprendido por la tranquilidad que el joven moreno aparentaba y le sonrió levemente.

-Eso parece- dijo mientras alzaba el arma y le apuntaba con ella, Jet rodó los ojos una vez mas.

-Disparame, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero que te quede claro algo, yo no soy como mi padre y yo no fui quien cometió sus errores- dijo seriamente mientras miraba el arma sin emociones, su atacante sonrió.

-¿Realmente crees que no te mataré?- dijo burlón.

-En tus manos tendrás la sangre de un inocente- dijo mirándolo enojado antes de bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto, conocía demasiado bien a ese tipo de gente y sabía que cuando decidían matar, no había quien los convenciera de lo contrario.

Escucho el disparo, pero este no le impacto en él si no en la pared, el moreno lo miro dudoso y el hombre respiro profundo antes de desatarlo.

-Vete, no te detendrán, solo no te diré como llegar a tu casa- Jet se preguntó cual era el truco en todo esto ¿Lo mataría en la calle para que pudiera decir que fue un accidente? ¿Lo seguiría hasta su casa? Aunque ese hombre lo había mandado a secuestrar, era obvio que sabía donde estaba su casa. El moreno se movió con cautela y abrió la puerta, al ver que nadie había salió sigilosamente, estaba en un callejón oscuro, pero podía volver a casa si encontraba algo con que ubicarse. Salió preguntándose porque el hombre lo había dejado ir después de haberse tomado tantas molestias para capturarlo.

Lo que el moreno no sabía era que cuando John había aniquilado a la hija del hombre que estaba en frente suyo, esta tenía la misma edad de Jet y también, como él, solo había bajado la mirada y esperado el impacto, pero a diferencia de lo que hizo él John si había disparado.

.

Zuko se dio vuelta mirando furioso a Mai, la cual era quien lo había asustado de esa manera.

-Deberías estar en tu casa- le dijo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el vampiro rodó los ojos.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras saltaba a otro techo mas alejado seguido por la otra vampiresa.

-Zuko, le avisare a tu tío ¡no debes meterte! Este es problema de John y lo cazadores solamente- lo amenazo mientras lo miraba fríamente. Zuko resoplo.

-Adiós- dijo simplemente antes de saltar en unos callejones y desaparecer de nuevo en la oscuridad, Mai gruño y salió corriendo hacia la dirección de su casa.

Zuko al ver que la chica había desaparecido salió de su escondite empezando de nuevo su búsqueda, había pasado un tiempo cuando el vampiro corría por un callejón chocándose con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado niño- al escuchar esa voz si sintió su mundo desmoronarse, en frente de él estaba el mismísimo cazador John, su suegro.

-Lo siento- murmuro tratando de mirar para otro lado y así que no lo reconozca ¿Pero quien no reconocería su cicatriz?

-¿Zuko?- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras ambos se levantaban, el vampiro sonrió nervioso -¿Que haces de noche solo? Podría ser peligroso- dijo mirando hacia los costados, estaban en un callejón apenas iluminado por un farol y sucio.

-Me perdí, pero ahora me estaba yendo a mi casa- dijo nerviosamente -Fue un placer encontrarme con usted, adiós- dijo antes de poner sus manos en el bolsillo y empezar a caminar lejos del cazador. John lo miro confundido y lo siguió tomando su muñeca que estaba al descubierto, Zuko no pudo evitar un grito mientras se separaba del cazador. John abrió los ojos incrédulo, en su mano traía un anillo que podía reconocer a los vampiros y los lastimaba.

-¡Eres un vampiro!- grito, pero no tuvo ni tiempo a sacar su arma cuando Zuko ya había empezado a treparse a los techos y correr, seguido por el cazador que no lo perdía de vista.

El vampiro se dijo que la próxima vez escucharía a su tío antes de hacer una tontería y terminar corriendo en la ciudad por su vida, como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

John no podía dispararle si no se quedaba quieto, así que empezó a seguirlo por los callejones esperando que alguna vez el vampiro saltara hacia abajo y dejara de estar en los techos. Le importaba muy poco que fuera el ex de su hijo y tal vez un amigo, pero debía exterminar a todos esos monstruos asesinos.

El vampiro estuvo corriendo por media hora tratando de perder al cazador sin lograrlo.

-¿Como un viejito puede tener esta condición física?- dijo Zuko en voz alta antes de saltar hacia los callejones y empezar a correr en medio de la oscuridad, sabiendo que el cazador lo seguía siguiendo. El vampiro gruño cuando noto que su muñeca sangraba, pero ahora no podía fijarse en eso, debía salvar su vida y saber que había pasado con Jet.

Una bala le paso por al lado pero logro correrse siempre haciendo que esta impacte en la pared. Sentía el corazón bombeándole en los oídos y la adrenalina en su sangre. Debía escapar rápido, sus colmillos se estaban notando y sabía que no podía salir a la vereda por las dudas que haya más cazadores.

Corriendo mirando hacia atrás choco contra alguien en la vereda haciéndolo caer sentado, levantó la mirada asustado pero en seguida se volvió una gran sonrisa.

-¡Jet!- dijo feliz abrazándolo.

-¡Zuko!- dijo el moreno abrazándolo con fuerza y besando sus labios rápidamente.

-¡Alejate de él! ¡Es un vampiro!- al escuchar la voz de John ambos sintieron un escalofrío, instintivamente el moreno escondió a su novio atrás de él.

-¡Pero papá! ¿De que hablas?- trato de distraerlo, John se sorprendió al ver que era su hijo y se hubiera acercado de no ser por la persona que había tras de él.

-Debes correrte- dijo apuntando hacia Zuko -Comprobé que era un vampiro- siseo molesto. Jet tomo la mano del vampiro y lo cubrió más con su cuerpo.

-Ya lo se- dijo seriamente -Pero no ha hecho nada malo- dijo seguro haciendo fruncir el ceño a su padre.

-Jet, correte- dijo seriamente.

-Para dispararle a él, primero debes hacerlo conmigo- Zuko y John se sorprendieron ante tan declaración, el vampiro se apoyo en la espalda de su pareja y trato de tranquilizarse pensando que un padre jamás le dispararía a su hijo. John se quedo quieto unos segundos aun con el arma apuntando, pero al ver que su hijo no bromeaba estaba en una gran encrucijada ¿Su trabajo o su familia? Tal vez podría evitar que su hijo se pusiera en medio...

Se escucho un disparo, un grito y un cuerpo que cayó en la acera ya sin más que unos segundos de vida.

.

**¿A quien le dio el disparo? Lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo. El próximo también es el ultimo...**

**Gracias y saludo a:**

**TheFannizhaUsui: si son muchos y al parecer un muerto XD Mary estaba muy en shock como para pensar en Zuko XD y aquí ¿Que paso? espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
><strong>

**Guest: ja ja los pecados de los padres los suelen pagar los hijos XDDD o algo así, saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**_

**Advertencia: **sobrenatural/ ¿Horror? Solo un poquito y ni siquiera se si lo es XD pero por las dudas

**Epilogo**

-¡Papá!- grito Jet arrodillándose ante el cuerpo ya casi sin vida del cazador, el hombre le sonrió a su hijo y acarició con dulzura su mejilla.

-Te quiero, campeón- murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos. Jet sentía que muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su mente, estaba en shock y no podía procesar todo. A poco pasos de él Zuko tampoco entendía lo que pasaba ¿Quien le había disparado al cazador?

Pero el moreno si sabía, ladeo su cabeza y miro hacia la calle, ahí estaba el hombre que lo había mandado a secuestrar y que casi lo mataba. Ese hombre le había perdonado la vida a él pero había cobrado la de su padre, no supo como sentirse en el momento que lo vio. El hombre parecía sereno, guardo el arma como que si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y a paso lento empezó a alejarse del lugar.

-Llama a una ambulancia- escuchó hablar al hombre el moreno pero no lo escucho realmente, sentía la sangre bombeándose en sus oídos y ningún ruido de al rededor lograba despertarlo del trance. Zuko se acercó con cautela y puso su mano sobre el cuello del cazador y bajo la mirada. Su pulso era demasiado débil, apenas se mantenía con vida y sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. No podía convertirlo en vampiro y salvarlo, era demasiado joven para poder hacerlo en alguien tan delicado.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su novio tratando de sacarlo del shock sin lograrlo y rápidamente marco a emergencias explicando mas o menos lo que sucedía.

Cuando John desapareció dentro de la ambulancia Jet y Zuko sabían que no volvería a despertar, la bala había sido perfecta al igual que el tiro. La policía llego poco después, Jet estaba apoyado contra su novio teniendo fuertemente su mano. Zuko sabía lo que era perder un familiar, él había perdido a varios de sus familiares de niño, beso con cariño la frente de su pareja tratando de reconfortarlo.

Cuando la policía les preguntó que había pasado Jet fue el que respondió, para sorpresa del vampiro contó que lo habían secuestrado pero sus secuestradores se habían equivocado de persona y lo liberaron al notarlo, Zuko y su padre estaban buscándolo, habían logrado encontrarse cuando un asaltante apareció y le disparo a su padre, pero al ver que realmente no tenían nada de valor huyo. Cuando le preguntaron si había podido ver la cara del asaltante Jet negó con la cabeza, en ese lugar no había cámaras y nadie podría desmentir su versión de los hechos.

Zuko se preguntó porque no había dicho la verdad y encubierto al asesino, el vampiro no lo conocía pero intuía que él había tenido secuestrado a Jet. Zuko realmente no sabía que pensar.

Tampoco tardaron en llegar al lugar su tío y, para su sorpresa, Lu Ten algo enojados por su imprudencia pero alegrándose de que estuviera bien.

No paso mucho tiempo para que estuvieran en el funeral, era extraño ver de nuevo a todos vestirse de negro. Jet había abrazado a su madre y había dejado que la mujer se apoyara en él. Ella ya sabía que había vuelto con Zuko y la verdadera historia, pero Jet también le había ocultado que había podido ver el rostro del hombre. Mary sabía que no estaba preparada para aceptar un vampiro en su familia, pero ahora no quería pelear con lo único que le quedaba.

-Lo lamento- susurro Zuko mientras miraban la tumba tiempo después, habían pasado algunos días y el moreno siempre venía a dejarle algunas flores. Jet le sonrió tristemente y beso con cariño sus labios. Al darse vuelta ambos se sorprendieron al ver al hombre que estaba tras ellos.

-¿Que hace usted aquí?- no pudo evitar la amargura Jet, el hombre suspiro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos -A solas- dijo mirando de reojo a Zuko haciendo que este apretara los labios en una fina linea.

Jet suspiro pero sabía que el hombre no hablaría, se despidió silenciosamente de su novio pidiéndole que lo esperara siguiendo al hombre.

-¿Que es lo que quiere?- dijo mirándolo fieramente, el hombre suspiro.

-Creo que te mereces la verdad, el porque lo mate- dijo tranquilamente, el moreno asintió.

-¿Que tiene para decir?

-Tu padre viajo a mi ciudad hace como dos años- empezó su historia -Yo tenía una esposa, mi hermana y mis dos hijos viviendo conmigo, todos eran vampiros- Jet se extraño ante la declaración.

-Pero usted no podría acercarse a mi casa si lo fuera y lo he visto por ahí- dijo confundido.

-Preferiría que me dejes terminar y luego las preguntas- el moreno asintió algo apenado -El apareció gritando que eramos vampiros con un cazador más, trate de negarlo pero nos tiro ese liquido... para su sorpresa a mi no me hizo daño alguno, así que tan solo me reducieron y me ataron para que no pudiera intervenir- el hombre cerró los ojos como recordándolo -Mi hermana fue la primera en caer por los disparos, mi mujer y mis dos hijos trataron de escapar pero no pudieron. Mi esposa falleció protegiendo a mi niño que tenía cuatro años, pero en seguida lo aniquilaron a él también. A mi hija de diecisiete, como tu- dijo mirándolo -La tiro al piso, ella levantó la mirada y luego la bajo esperando el impacto, esa vez que te vi la vi a ella otra vez... y no pude hacer lo que hizo John en ese instante, me arrebato todo lo que amaba y no podía ser tan cruel como él- Jet noto que pararon, pero el hombre seguía hablando -Luego se fueron, en ese momento no sabía ni como se llamaba pero jure vengarme y luego de un año y varios meses de búsqueda lo encontré... hace dos meses- dijo frunciendo el ceño, Jet no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Pero si ya lo había visto antes ¿Porque no lo mataste en ese instante? ¿Porque esperaste?- dijo algo incomodo, pero la curiosidad pudo mas. El hombre sonrió y miro a la tumba que había al lado de ellos y la señalo. Jet se acercó a leer.

_Adán Patric, encontrado muerto en la acera con un disparo del cual no pudo encontrarse el autor..._

Jet no termino de leer cuando sintió helarse su sangre y miró hacia el costado.

-Estas muerto...- susurro con un hilo de voz y el asintió.

-John fue mas rápido y me disparó, me dejo ahí abandonado porque no tenía forma de probar que era un vampiro. Al otro día desperté de nuevo, pero no en un cuerpo físico, tenía que cumplir mi misión para poder dormir en paz- susurró lo último antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa al moreno -Espero que seas feliz con tu novio y que puedas protegerlo bien- dijo antes de pararse sobre la tierra de la tumba y desaparecer, dejando al joven totalmente sorprendido y en shock, solo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Zuko caminando hacia él.

-Era un fantasma...- dijo incrédulo mientras sentía que nada en su vida tenía sentido, todo era demasiado sobrenatural.

-O... lo supuse- dijo normalmente sorprendiendo al moreno -Él no estaba ahí y luego de momento si, además jamás sentí sangre dentro de él. Es extraño encontrarse con un fantasma ¡Y mucho menos que te hable! ¿Que te dijo?- exclamó feliz Zuko como un niño pidiendo su regalo en navidad, Jet ladeo su cabeza hacia él sorprendido.

-A veces me sorprendes con tus gustos- dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo, Zuko medio sonrió mirándolo atento al moreno haciéndolo sonreír -Te lo contaré mientras regresamos a tu casa- murmuro.

Unos meses después Jet y Zuko estaban recostados en la cama hablando.

-Entonces... ¿los vampiros viven para siempre?- dijo mientras besaba a su novio, Zuko rió levemente.

-Por siempre no, pero si varios siglos... tal vez algún día deberé volverte uno si no quiero perderte- susurro algo pensativo mientras el moreno jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Me volveré tan pálido como tu?- dijo curioso haciendo reír verdaderamente a su pareja.

-No- dijo entre risas -Seguirás siendo moreno, eso es un mito- dijo divertido mientras Jet trataba de apagar la risa con besos.

-Y... ¿Es cierto que dos vampiro hombres pueden tener hijos?- murmuro besando con cariño su cuello, Zuko asintió levemente sonrojándose.

-Si... si ambos son vampiros- susurro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, Jet medio sonrió abrazándolo, le gustaba la idea de poder tener sus propios hijos en un futuro.

Jet y Zuko se besaron de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Tienen que bajar a comer la cena y te mato si no están vestidos- dijo Lu Ten mientras fruncía el ceño, ambos se separaron y el joven sonrió mas tranquilo al notar que su primito y su novio no estaban haciendo nada que no deberían hacer. Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-A tu primo no le agrado mucho ¿No es así?- dijo Jet levantándose mientras ayudaba a su pareja. Zuko rió divertido sonrojándose furiosamente.

-No desde ese día que nos encontró... haciendo algo nada decente- dijo refiriéndose al incidente de hace algunos días, donde su primo se había molestado bastante con ambos diciendo que aun eran demasiado jóvenes para todo eso.

-Bueno, espero que se deje la molestia atrás muy pronto- dijo divertido mientras bajaban a cenar.

Podía ser que seguían habiendo cazadores de vampiros y vampiros malos, pero no podían cambiar las creencias y todo lo que le enseñaron en la gente en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez algún día los humanos y los vampiros podrían vivir en paz sin necesidad de uno de cazar y otros de escapar.

El clan decidió aun proteger a Lu Ten y su familia aunque Zuko estuviera saliendo con Jet, sabían que en estos tiempos necesitaban la ayuda que pudieran. Pero el futuro no se hace en un día y hay que pelear por él.

.

**Fin! Bueno, los cazadores siguen cazando, los vampiros escapando pero entre todo lo que nos importa es que Jet y Zuko terminan juntos XD Bueno, no se podía cambiar algo tan rápido, por lo menos algunos pudieron reflexionar.**

**Desde que secuestraron a Jet decidí que John debía irse, arruino demasiadas familias como para que ninguna hiciera nada. Aunque fue matado por un fantasma! Eso fue extraño XD**

**Saludos y espero que les haya gustado. **

**TheFannishaUsui: Si, al final el cazador se murio XD pobre Jet y su madre, pero bueno y si Alan dio algo de penita y ni siquiera esta vivo! Espero que te haya gustado, saludos :D  
><strong>

**Z: espero que te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo Saludos :D**


End file.
